Konoha's Mon High
by lovagirl132
Summary: Sakura joins a school for monsters, being a witch herself. What happens when she falls in love, makes strange friends, and tries to figure out the murders that have occured? LOTS of Drama.DeiSaku DeixSaku DeidaraxSakura SakuDei ShikaIno KibaHina NejiTen
1. Foxdemon

Me: MHUAHAHA! You didn't have to wait very long did you? No? Good!

Ino: I'm her helepr for this story!

Me: Yah, and I wrote this entire chapter on my bus then typed it! Twice the work!

Ino: She doesn't own Naruto

* * *

Sakura Haruno, 15, and becoming a freshman at Konoha's Mon

Sakura Haruno, 15, and becoming a freshman at Konoha's Mon. High. Sakura had to go through her life living with humans and doing their traditions. But, since her and her mom moved, she was going to attend her new high school. It was not an ordinary high school though. It was a school for teen monsters, Sakura, being a witch herself, had woken up and gotten dressed in her black and hot pink silk robe.

"Ok mom I'm leaving!" she shouted why'll running down the stairs to the door, when he body suddenly froze.

"C'mon I'm going to be late!" she whined. Sakura's mom walked out from the living room and kept her finger pointed on the frozen Sakura.

"Before you go, you need to train a little. Now, try to get out of my spell" Sakura sighed deeply, and tried breaking out for an entire hour. When she finally got out, she grabbed her broom and ran out the door.

Once she was outside, she positioned her broom in the air then swung her leg over it.

"Ok, you can do this, just concentrate" Ever since she was little, Sakura was never able to fly her broom correctly. She swore that it just hated her to the core. The broom slowly lifted high into the air, as she kept concentrating, and you don't know how hard that is for her.

"Concentrate, concentrate, concen- ooh look a butterfly!" Her broom zoomed forward at 100 mph and swerved into a large tree in a parking lot.

"Dammit!" she shouted, why'll jumping off the branch and cleaning her hair from leaves. She turned to the tree, glared, and then started kicking it over and over again.

"I concentrated as much as I could!" She shouted in between kicks.

As Sakura got ready to mount her broom again, after kicking a large hole into the tree, she looked up to see that the tree belonged to the school. She blinked, allowed her broom to fly away, and then ran towards the school.

* * *

When she had made it inside, she ran down random corridors looking for the principles office so she can get her schedule. When all of a sudden there was a loud bang, making her swerve around to see a spiky blonde haired boy come bursting through the wall to the other side. He flinched, spotted Sakura, and ran and hid behind her.

"Don't let her punish me again please!" he cried anime tears, as a big busted blonde haired woman stepped out the hole and into the hall. She turned her head towards Sakura and the boy, and then charged.

"NARUTO!" she screeched, still charging. Sakura pointed her finger at the lady, causing a cow to appear above her head and land on the lady, knocking her out. Sakura turned to the boy the lady had called Naruto. He looked at her with a disgusted look.

"Eww, you're a witch? I can't be seen with a dirty half-blood!" He got down on all fours, turned into a fox, and ran quickly down the hallway.

"Your welcome!" She shouted angrily to the fox boy.

"Oh don't mind him" Sakura turned her head to see a girl with blonde hair tied into a ponytail, smiling at her.

"Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka!" she said, while still smiling at Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno…" Sakura mumbled. Ino looked at her curiously.

"Are you really a witch?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Yes, and what are you?"

"Can't you tell already? Long beautiful blond hair, big wonderful sparkly blue eyes, a boy-magnet body! I'm a mermaid!"

"Oh Satin, your one of those stuck-up, self-centered fish faces?!" Sakura backed away. Ino twitched, her blue eyes fading red, and her teeth became pointed and sharp.

"What did you call me?!" Her beautiful voice became mean and evil. Her nails became long and sharp, as she glared at Sakura. Then, all of a sudden her entire body froze.

"Let me go Shikamaru so I can claw this bitch's face off!" Her arms lifted up, as her hands grabbed both of her cheeks and pulled.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ok, ok let me go!" she whined, why'll turning back to herself. That's when Sakura noticed the shadow shaped as a boy latched onto Ino's body, then watched as it latched off, then take the color of a hunched over spiky haired boy. Ino rubbed her red cheeks painfully, mumbling curses at the shadow boy. He sighed, and then turned to Sakura.

"Sorry about that, she can be…troublesome sometimes" Sakura nodded, and watched as Shikamaru took Ino's cheek and dragged her down the hallway.

"Ow!" Her voice could be heard screaming down the hallway. _Crap I should've asked where the principles office was!_ She mentally smacked herself.

"Where the hell is the godforsaken office!?" She shouted, why'll clutching the sides of her head.

"Eh, chicky, you looking for the principles office, un?" Sakura turned around, looked up, and felt the heat rise to her cheeks. There was a tall blond boy carrying a stack of papers and walking out of the hole in the wall, whose hair was tied up into a ponytail, a long bang covered one of his sky blue eyes, that were looking at her lazily, and a lollipop stick was sticking out of his mouth.

She nodded her head slowly. He took the lollipop out of his mouth and pointed it to his right at the door with a sign above it that said 'Office'.

"That's the office, un" _I've been standing here this whole time and didn't even see it…_Sakura felt stupid…well…more stupid than usual.

Then he pointed the lollipop at the cow with the lady under it.

"And that's the principle, un" His lazy gaze turned back to Sakura, as he raised an eyebrow at her shocked face.

"I-I didn't know that was the principle!"

"Eh chicky, you did that, un?" She nodded, earning a smirk from the blonde.

"So you're strong enough to take down an ogre, un" he stated, while placing the stack of papers on the floor next to him. Then he vanished, and appeared close enough to Sakura's face that the lollipop stick almost touched her lip. He looked closely at her, from her pink hair to her emerald eyes to her light pink lips. Sakura blushed, as he gazed at her different features.

"Your kind of cute, eh pinky, un?" he stated, smirking when her blush got deeper. He stood up at kept gazing at her, as her eyes started glaring at him.

"What was that for you idiot!" she shouted, earning a surprised look from the boy. She stuck her finger in his face.

"Who do you think you are buddy!? My first day here has been a living hell, and you're not making it any-" She was cut off, as the boy stuck his lollipop in her mouth.

"Pink cutie, I advise that you don't speak that way to me or to other guys who wear this robe, un" Sakura looked to see his black robe covered in large red clouds. He flicked her forehead, winked, and then walked away.

"See ya later pink cutie, un" he waved lazily, as he picked up the stack of papers then walked down the hallway leaving Sakura alone and blushing thoroughly.

* * *

Me: Yesh!

Ino: Yesh!

Both: Yesh!

Me: Hard work this was, I made this story have a bit more details

Ino: Yaay!

Me: I want a lollipop...AND an indirect kiss for Deidara...

Ino: Now that I think about it Deidara looks a lot like me...

Me: I don't see any resemblence at all...

Ino: Ok! Please Read and Review!


	2. Werepup?

Me: FINALLY!! JEEZ! I am sooo happy right now!

Ino: Yaaaay!

Me: **Note to all readers!!: I won't be able to post a new chapter this week, because I'M GOING TO JAMAICA FOR VACATION!! HAHAHA!! (does the in your face dance)**

Ino: She does not own Naruto!

I didn't ask for his name…

it slowly dawned on Sakura.

"I'll ask him later…" she mumbled before taking the lollipop out of her mouth to look at it.

"Huh…grape flavored…yummy" she shrugged before sticking it back in her mouth and walking into the office.

When she walked into the room, the first thing she noticed was mountains and mountains of papers flooding the entire area. _So this is why the fox kid got in trouble_ she thought before pointing her finger at different heaps and sending them flying into different drawers neatly.

"H-how did you…" Sakura turned around to see a short black haired woman holding a shovel staring wide-eyed at her. She shrugged.

"It's actually a really simple spell" The woman smiled brightly at her.

"Oh! So y-you're the new witch student!" She walked over to Sakura and held out her hand. "Hello, I'm Shizune the vice principle nice to meet you Sakura" Sakura stared blankly at the hand until Shizune slowly drew it back.

"Erm…a-anyway, here's your schedule, l-lunch will be starting shortly, so you can wait in h-here until then" She smiled again, before turning on her heel and stepping out of the hole. "I'll be looking for some cement, if you need anything just pull that lever down and the office's helper will be r-right down" She pointed to an orange lever near Sakura then walked down the hallway. Sakura turned to it, blinked, and then pulled.

The door came bursting open as a boy wearing an orange mask ran over to Sakura.

"Hello! I'm Tobi! I'm a good boy! Right?! Tell me I'm a good boy!" He jumped up and down excitedly. Sakura was about to flip him off, when something caught her eye.

"That robe…" She mumbled while looking at the familiar black robe with red clouds.

"Huh? Oh yeah! My robe! I'm part of the dangerous school gang Akatsuki! Whoops not supposed to say our name! Oh well! Tell me I'm a good boy! Good boy! Good boy! He clapped excitedly. _Didn't that guy say something about not speaking rudely to guys who wear this robe?_ She shrugged, _Must've been imagining things…_

"Tobi's a bad boy" Sakura stated calmly, then noticed the boy stopped jumping and clapping, and started twitching instead.

"I'm…a…bad…boy?" He chuckled quietly and menacingly. He lifted his head, and then removed the mask covering his face. Sakura threw up a little in her mouth at the sight and smell of the rotting decayed flesh that covered his face.

"Hehe…you'll say I'm a good boy…oh yes you will…when I eat that yummy part of your brain…oh so very yummy…that thinks this" His left eye (or where it's supposed to be) twitched as he ran towards Sakura with his disgusting hands aiming for her head.

"Tobi is a good boy!" The boy stopped, as the mask flew back onto his face, and a large chibi blush covered it, as he turned to the blonde lady. Sakura blinked irritably.

"Weren't you supposed to be under a cow…" The principle chuckled slightly before taking out a sharp bone and pinking her teeth with it.

"I'm an ogre, what do you expect?" She stated at the horrified look on Sakura's face. She shook her head.

"Anyway, you should be heading off to lunch" She said why'll shoving Sakura roughly out the door.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Will you shut the hell up!?" The principle shouted before slamming the office door in Sakura's face. Sakura twitched, pointed her finger at the door, the slowly walked away snickering. (You'll see what she did soon)

When she was far down the hallway trying to figure out where the cafeteria was, she heard faint sniffling, and paused.

"It sounds like someone's cryi-HOLY CRAP!" Sakura jumped back startled as a girl came floating through the wall near her. The girl squeaked, surprised, then floated over to Sakura.

"I-I'm sorry d-did I scare y-you?" Sakura shook her head slowly even though all the color was drained from her face. The girl smiled slightly with a small twinkle in her eyes.

"I-I did s-scare y-you d-didn't I" She stated happily, before landing on the ground on her feet, then taking a solid form. Sakura looked at the girls lavender hair, and big ghostly white eyes. She bowed politely to Sakura.

"Hello, my name is Hinata Hyuuga, it's a pleasure to meet you" She smiled slightly.

"Err…Hi I'm Sakura Haruno, n-nice to meet you too" She mumbled while taking in a shaky breath.

"Hinata!" Sakura and Hinata turned their heads to see a shaggy brown haired boy running toward them. Sakura looked at Hinata to see her blushing brightly. When the boy made it to them he placed something in Hinata hands before grabbing his knees and gasping for air.

"I found your keychain" he gasped, "Wow its hard to run in human form" He laughed before looking at Sakura. He grinned goofily.

"Hey there, I'm Kiba Inuzuka nice to meet…Hinata how did you get to solid form again?" He blinked, while cocking his head to one side. "Did a human walk in this building?" Hinata shook her head.

"No I scared this girl here" she giggled, "She looked so surprised" Kiba turned to Sakura.

"Here, let me explain, Hinata is a spirit which you probably just figured out. Every time she gets sad, upset, depressed, shy, embarrassed, etc. she becomes her see-through self…god you don't know how often that is…anyway she can't turn back to her solid form unless something makes her happy." He pointed to the keychain in her hands. "That's what caused her to become her true form again, she lost it and sank through the floor…I thought that would make her have her solid form back…but I wasn't expecting to see she had scared a human…Oh yeah, whenever someone becomes scared she becomes her solid form. Of course, it's almost impossible for a spirit to scare a monster, so I always go and find her a human" Sakura blinked a few times before raising a pink eyebrow.

"So basically, she gets a kick out of scaring the hell out of humans…" She stated.

"I-is that a b-bad thing?" Hinata looked at her worriedly.

"Yes…yes it is…" Hinata let out a sad moan, as she started to sink through the floor, and become transparent.

"Oh…not again…" Kiba mumbled, while grabbing his head exhaustedly. Sakura's body shook in fear as the ghostly eyes stared up at her in a way that made shivers run through her body. Hinata jumped back up through the floor and started giggling.

"You looked so scared!" She smiled wider as Sakura started to twitch. Kiba looked at Sakura confusion written all over his face.

"You can't be a human, because they aren't allowed in here, so you must be a witch!" He grinned.

"So you're the half-bl-OW!" Kiba rubbed the place where Hinata had hit him.

"Kiba don't call her that…it's a mean thing to call witches" She scolded angrily at Kiba who let out a small whimper.

"That's not going to work on me" She turned her head to the side. Sakura stared as Kiba got on all fours, and turned into a…puppy. Sakura felt her eyes tear up as the urge to burst out laughing overcame her. Kiba glared at Sakura, even as Hinata squealed and gathered him up in her arms.

"Oh! Kiba your soooooo cuuuute when you transform! You're forgiven!" The puppy barked, jumped out of her arms, and then turned back to the shaggy haired boy. Sakura burst out laughing, as the urge became to powerful.

"Y-you c-can't even t-turn into a f-full werewolf??" She burst out laughing again as Kiba clenched his teeth together and a large blush overcame his face.

"It's not a full moon! I can't do a full transformation right now!" He growled angrily. Sakura wiped the tears away with a finger.

"Ok ok sorry…pup" She giggled, breathed, then started again, "Ok, sorry, that was ru-" She tried to stifle another laugh, but couldn't. Kiba 'hmphed', took Hinata's hand, and got ready to drag her away from the choking girl, when she shouted.

"Wait! Before you go! What's a half-blood anyway?"

* * *

Me: No Deisaku meeting in this chappie.

Ino: Too bad...

Me: But, there will be in the next! AND I left you with a cliffhanger! I'm so evil!

Ino: Jamaica! OOO I wanna take ya to Bermuda Bahama, ooo a pretty mama!

Me: Ino...your not coming...

Ino: ...(cries)

Me: Hehe! ANYWAY, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I really want to have a heaping load of reviews to see once I come back!


	3. Vampire attack

Me: Sadly, I am back

Ino: (grumble)

Me: Your still mad I didn't bring you aren't you...?

Ino: Hmph

Me: Fine whatever, I'm just happy I got meself a tan!

Ino: Meself?

Me: Ha you talked! I don't own Naruto! **AND READ THE NOTICE AT THE END OF THE STORY!!**

* * *

Kiba and Hinata looked at each other before looking at Sakura again.

"Well you see," explained Hinata pulling her hand out of Kiba's, "A half-blood is a mean way to call a witch a half-monster. We full monsters; known as full-bloods, call you that because you only have one immortal parent. A lot of full-blood monsters feel that half-bloods are less superior"

Sakura nodded "Ok, I see, so people who call me a half-blood are being derogatory towards me" Kiba shrugged, took Hinata's hand, and walked toward the cafeteria before turning to look at Sakura.

"You coming or what?" Sakura caught up to them, and walked by them.

When she walked in, the first thing she noticed was how everyone went quiet and stared at her. The first one to speak up was the fox boy.

"Hey look it's the half-blood!" the room burst into a bunch of shouting following afterwards.

"Whatcha doing here half-blood?"

"Go back to the humans!"

"Stupid, ugly half-blood!"

"Hey Sakura over here!" Everyone went quiet and stared at the smiling Ino waving her over.

"How could that thing know Ino?"

"Ino knows its name?"

"It HAS a name??" Sakura blinked, smiled brightly, and walked over to her. She set he plate down and sat next to her.

"Thanks Ino…" Sakura muttered while feeling the tears sting her eyes.

"No problem witch bitch" Sakura twitched. (that rhymes!)

"Fish face!"

"Witch bitch!"

"Fish face!"

"Witch bi-" Ino froze as her eyes widened towards the door. Sakura turned her head to see a group of sophomores and juniors wearing the black robe with red clouds walk in. Everyone went quiet and remained absolutely still. The figures remained quiet under their large hats except for one that was skipping.

"Tobi's a good boy, Tobi's a good boy!" Another one of the figures took off his hat and whacked Tobi upside the head.

"Shut up, un!" Sakura stared at the familiar blond with the lollipop stick sticking out of his mouth, and stood up pointing a finger at him.

"Hey its you!" Everyone gasped as the boy turned his head toward Sakura. She ran over to the group and up to him.

"By the way, I never got your na-" She was cut off as one of the students threw their milk at her.

"Dirty half-blood know your place in this school!" Everyone burst out laughing except the black robed people, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, and Shikamaru. Sakura twitched, and turned to the kid who threw the milk. She pointed her finger at him.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly…" large balls of fire circled the kid. The boy laughed, and then lifted his arms making the fire point at Sakura.

"I'm a fire demon you stupid half-blo-"

"I advise you extinguish those, un" The blond guy suddenly appeared next to the boy with his mouth to his ear. The boy did as he was told the stood frozen in fear. In one quick swift movement his mouth went to the boys' neck and bit it softly, piercing the skin. The boy screamed out in pain as he dropped to the floor holding his neck.

"Please! Make the pain stop!" Blood dripped onto the floor quickly from the wound. In a quick flash a new figure appeared next to the boy.

"I guess you'll do for my lunch…" The figure muttered before bending down and biting on the boys' already bitten neck. The boy screamed out as the color quickly drained from his body. The figure lifted its head, and dropped the life-less body on the floor. Sakura stared frozen in fear as the figure who killed the demon took off his hat to reveal a handsome raven-haired junior, his blood-red eyes slowly turned onyx as its gaze turned to the blond boy.

"How are you able to take a sip of him, and not drink the rest?" He asked. Sakura looked at the blond guy to see his face a sickly green.

"I-I don't know, un" He looked like he was going to be sick. "A-Anyway, it's good to see you again pink cutie, un" He smirked as Sakura blushed.

"I-I just wanted to know your name is all…" She muttered. The boy suddenly appeared next to Sakura, as he bent his mouth to her ear.

"It's Deidara, un" He whispered before licking a drip of milk that was about to fall from her earlobe.

"M-Mines S-Sakura" She blushed even darker.

"What a pretty name" said the raven-haired junior, suddenly appearing in front of her. He lifted her hand and kissed it with blood-stained lips.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha" He said while giving Sakura a slight smirk.

"Sakura, did you know your wrist smells wonderful?" Suddenly, Sakura felt herself get shoved and held in strong arms. She looked to see Itachi on the floor, and Deidara holding her securely while hissing slightly. Itachi rubbed his head, stood up, and looked at them with red eyes.

"C'mon Deidara, just a taste" Deidara hissed a little louder. Itachi sighed as his eyes turned onyx again, and looked at Sakura as Deidara let go of her.

"Fine, I won't drink or taste your wonderful smelling blood, but not because Deidara seems to have turned into a cat, but because your cute and Deidara seems to like you" Deidara blushed brightly while glaring at Itachi.

"W-Why would I like this stupid witch?" Deidara growled, still blushing.

"I'm right here you know…" Sakura mumbled angrily. Itachi's smirk got bigger as he appeared next to Sakura.

"Ok, if you don't want her, I'LL have her" Itachi said while grabbing Sakura and rubbing his nose in the crook of her neck.

"Fine by me, un" Deidara shrugged, then turned green again. "I'll be right back…" He mumbled then ran out the door.

"Ahem, but don't I get any say in this?" She struggled to get out of Itachi's grasp.

"Of COURSE you don't" He mumbled, before taking his hat and placing it on her head.

"W-Wait Itachi, don't you think you're taking this too far? I mean…LOOK at her pink hair, green eyes, that's not Akatsuki material!" One of the figures walked over and removed his hat to reveal a blue-skinned shark person. Itachi pouted childishly.

"I don't care Kisame" The guy named Kisame shook his head exhaustedly.

"You know, sometimes you remind me of-"

"Itachi!!" Sakura turned her head to see a younger version of Itachi pointing a finger at him.

"I'm not gonna lose this time!" He shouted, and then ran at a fast speed towards them. When all of a sudden, he tripped on a random snail. (I got issues lol) Itachi sighed, as the younger boy sat up and rubbed his head.

"Ow…" He mumbled. Something inside Sakura made her jump out of Itachi's iron grasp, and run towards the boy. She pointed her finger at the large bump on his head, causing it to disappear.

"There you go" She smiled brightly.

"Thanks…" He mumbled, before looking at Sakura as she took Itachi's hat off her head. He blinked, blushed darkly, and grabbed her hands dramatically.

"Thank you beautiful pink-haired girl! I know we were destined to be together!" Sakura blinked as the boy took her face in his hands.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, what is your name my wonderful smelling love?"

"Err…Sakura…" Itachi jump kicked Sasuke, sending him flying in a circling motion, and grabbed Sakura.

"Foolish little brother! Sakura's first kiss will be mine!" Itachi shouted, as Sasuke hit the ground. He stood up, and glared at Itachi.

"This is one thing I WILL beat you at, and that is getting Sakura's first kiss!"

"You wanna bet?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok then, whoever gets Sakura's first kiss gets to make us their slave!"

"Deal!"

"Did you hear that my love?...Sakura…Sakura?" Itachi looked around to see Sakura had gotten away. Kisame pointed towards the cafeteria door just as Sakura's leg crawled out of sight.

-With Sakura-

"Find a place to hide, find a place to hide!" She mumbled, frantically searching as she heard footsteps behind her.

"Sakura! Sakura! Foolish little brother why would she be under a rock?"

"It could happen!" Sakura yelped when she felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her to a rough chest in a dark empty classroom.

"Shhh it's just me, un" He said as Sakura got ready to scream.

"Deidara?" She whispered into the dark.

"The one and only, un" He smirked as he sensed her blushing face.

"Why are you in here?"

"Why are YOU in here, un?"

"You grabbed me and pulled me in here!"

"So I did, un"

"Now answer my question"

"What question, un"

"Um…err…you made me forget it!"

"Forget what, un?"

"My question!"

"What question, un"

"The one you made me forget!"

"Forget what, un"

"THE QUE-you're annoying you know that?" Deidara chuckled quietly, and then stopped as he heard Itachi and Sasuke's footsteps outside the door.

"Lets' split up and look for her" said Itachi's voice.

"Yes, and once we find her, her first kiss will be mine!" Quick footsteps disappeared as Sakura and Deidara let out the breath they had been holding.

"Hey Sakura, un"

"Hmm?"

"What did they mean by her first kiss, un?"

"They made a stupid bet for whoever gets my first kiss gets to have them as slaves…I don't know how they found out I've never been kissed before…"

"Google, un"

"What?"

"Yeah, Google made a new search page for people's kisses, un"

"Oh…"

"Hey Sakura, un"

"Yeah?"

"I think I know how to make them stop, un"

"Ok, what is it? I'll do anythi-" She was cut off as she felt something soft yet rough press against her lips, and something wet shove into her mouth and slide against her tongue. The she felt her back press against a wall as the pressure on her lips increased, and the wet thing played with her tongue even more. But, just as quick as it started, it ended and she felt a hot ragged breath against her lips.

"Your welcome, un" came Deidara's voice before his presence disappeared.

* * *

Me: Phew!

Ino: That was your longest chappie so far!

Me: Yesh! Oh! I have a notice for everyone who reads my fanfics!

**Note:**

**I am holding a contest for who can write the best Kibahina, Deisaku, Itasaku, or Shikaino story! There will be a first place winner I hope for each one. When you have finished typing it, and had posted it on this site, post a review with a link to it and I'll grade you on how well you impressed me! It HAS to be a Romance/Humor fic. The winners will get mentioned AND be a character in a small part of my new chapter fanfic I write. It MUST be written before July 1st. Once July has come, I will post the winners! Let's see...what else...OH! Also, the fanfic must be 1 or 2 chapters long! No more than that! Post if you'll participate! And, everytime I post a new chapter I will list the people who will participate! I hope get at least 2-3 participate in each other pairing! Good luck!**

**Prize:**

**1.Get mentioned at the begining or end of ALL my new stories I write.**

**2. Be a character in a small part of my stories.**

**3. Can request me to write ANY couple in Naruto, Gakuen Alice, Ouran High, Poemon, Sonic the Hedgehog, and...thats it.TWICE!**

**4. Can request me to dedicate a story to someone you know in r/l once.**

Ino: YAAAAY! A contest! (whispers) Go Shikaino participants!

Me: Go any participants! The ones I listed are my favorite couples. :D

Ino: **_Please Read and Review!_** AND post if you would like to be a part of this contest!


	4. Feelings for a blond?

Me: (cries) I'm sorry! This is SOOOO late! But, if I take forever to update, then go to my profile and it usually sayd why at the bottom

Ino: pupupupupu

Me: STOP WITH YOUR EVIL LAUGHTER!

Ino: (sweatdrops) She doesn't own Naruto, and check the notice at the bottom!

* * *

"Sakura…Sakura…S-A-K-U-R-A! Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I can do this all day aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Stuff a sock in it fishface" Sakura mumbled irritably at Ino who had found her in the classroom.

"You're really out of it…what happened?" Sakura blushed brightly, and then touched her buzzing lips. Ino tapped her head, still confused at Sakura's quietness.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted, just as Sakura was pulled into a classroom lilted by a dim light. Sakura turned her body to see a figure lock the door, which Ino was banging on, with a click. He turned around to show Sauske looking right at her. She let out the breath she had been holding.

"Oh, it's just you Sauske, you scared…me…" She trailed off as Sauske's eyes flashed bright red and he smiled slightly showing his fangs.

"Sakura…I will take your first kiss now…" Sakura's eyes widen.

"Y-you can't! D-Deidara stole it already! He kissed me o-on the lips!" Sauske chuckled.

"Sweet Sakura…when **I** made the deal I meant a vampires kiss" His figure suddenly appeared in front of her as he took her shoulders.

"Now…get ready to di-" A loud crash came that made Sakura avert her eyes to the door when a pissed off demon Ino stood.

"NO ONE! AND I REPEAT, NO ONE IGNORES **ME**!" Sakura sweatdropped. _That's Ino for you. _Ino's eyes had turned dark and deadly, and her long sharp nails are what had broken the door.

"Sauske let go of Sakura! Now!" She snarled in the demonic voice. Sauske let a small smile take over his features as he looked deep into Ino's eyes.

"Whoever said I'm Sauske?" Ino's arms dropped to her sides as her eyes became blank. Sauske continued.

"What you're about to see and have seen is just a dream. You're dreaming everything that happens when I finish with Sakura and go to you"

"Dreaming…" She repeated as Sakura stared in horror as she fell to the floor. Sauske smirked.

"Now…Sakura…where were we" He said as he barred his teeth and sank his head toward her neck. _Think Sakura think! You're in danger right now…I used up most of my magic using that fire spell…_ Sakura waited for the pain to come and instead heard Sauske scream out in agony then his footsteps as he ran away. When Sakura opened her eyes she was staring right back into white ones.

"You okay?" The white-eyed boy asked as he walked forward and took her shoulders in his hands just as her knees gave out.

"T-Thanks" She mumbled before looking over at Ino's body on the floor.

"T-That's-"

"Ino!!" Sakura turned her head towards the door just as Shikamaru ran over to the girl. "Ino!" He dropped on his knees and held her before looking at Sakura and the white-eyed boy. "What happened?!" His voice was near hysteria.

"S-Sa-" She didn't say anymore, because right then she passed out into the white-eyed boys arms.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When Sakura awoke she was met with a white blast of light.

"Oh! Your awake, un" Sakura turned her head to see Deidara leaning on a wall next to the bed she was laying on. "You're lucky Neji happened to be passing by, un"

"Neji?"

"Yeah, Neji Hyuuga! The stupid smart-ass know-it-all, un" He muttered angrily.

"Deidara? Where am I…and why are you here?" Deidara blinked then cocked his head to the side.

"You're in the Nurses office, un"

"Ok…and my other question?"

"What other question, un?"

"The other question I asked you…"

"Asked me what, un?"

"The question!"

"What question, un?"

"THE ONE I ASKED-you're doing it again aren't you…" She stated as she glared angrily at him, as he chuckled. Then all of a sudden, what had happened came flying back to her. She blushed brightly, moaned, and then pulled the covers over her head. Deidara blinked, confused at her sudden shyness.

"What's up, un?"

"The kiss!" She moaned, embarrassed. Deidara shrugged even though she couldn't see it.

"It was nothing, it meant nothing, I was just helping you, un" He said indifferently. Sakura's body shot up as she stared at Deidara in disbelief.

"M-Meant nothing?!" She twitched, as a dark aura surrounded her. "My first kiss meant nothing?!" Deidara backed away as she got out of bed. She pointed her finger at him. "I'll show y-you!" She shouted, building up for a spell. She suddenly felt faint then fell forward into Deidara's chest.

"Aw phooey, now I can't make birds peck holes into your head, devour your brain, the pick the flesh off the rest of your body" She mumbled as Deidara lifted her up and set her on the bed again. He sweatdropped.

"Someone's testy, un" He laughed then turned his head just as Sauske walked in, sucking on his blood-stained fingers. He looked at Deidara and grinned at his sickly green face.

"Sorry, I missed lunch…want some?" He stuck his hand out for Deidara.

"Uh…I-I'll be right back, un" he mumbled before clutching his mouth and running out the door. Sauske turned to Sakura and smiled brightly.

"Now we can be alone my love!" He squealed as he bear hugged Sakura.

"C-Can't b-breathe!" she choked.

"I'll make sure you can't later" He whispered.

"W-What did you say?" She squeaked, quickly losing air.

"I said I love you my love!" He pulled away and grinned widely with a chibi face. He turned to leave, and then stopped.

"Oh! I almost forgot" He muttered before snapping his fingers loudly then running out the door.

"Ino your awake!" Sakura turned her head to see that the entire time Shikamaru and Ino had been in the same room.

"Shikamaru?" She mumbled turning her head to him. He sighed deeply then hugged her making her blush brightly.

"Shika-"

"You scared the hell out of me, troublesome woman" He whispered. Sakura took this moment to leave them alone.

"Shika…why are you here?"

"I was worried…" He mumbled, pulling back then scratching his head.

"Y-yeah" He trailed off and looked questionably at Ino's smirk.

"What?!"

"You like me Shika, admit it! You fell for my mermaid charms" She lifted her arms and cocked her head smugly. "Sometimes it's a burden being so beautiful" She sighed dreamily. Shikamaru smirked.

"I guess I did" He muttered before taking a shocked Ino's chin and kissing her.

"Shika…" She muttered against his lips before closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck. Shikamaru crawled on the bed and hovered over her, his lips not leaving hers. He pulled back to look at her flushed face with a soft smile.

"Ino…I love you…I have for awhile actually" Ino's eyes widened then sadly looked down.

"Are you sure you could love a troublesome woman like me…?" Shikamaru kissed her again, but shoved his tongue in her mouth this time, gently stroking her before pulling back.

"I'm sure you over-sensitive mermaid" He mumbled before kissing her again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-With Sakura-

"Aww…" She squealed after eavesdropping on the two. Then, slowly, it dawned on her that she practically skipped two of her first classes. She sighed, realizing the fun was over, and walked down the hallway not knowing where she was supposed to go. As she turned a corner she walked smack dab into someone, and fell backwards onto the floor.

"Ow…" She mumbled, rubbing her sore rump, when she saw a hand extended to her.

"I'm sorry miss; I wasn't watching where I was going"

* * *

Me: Ah...I'm happy it's over with this chappie

Ino: You do realize you need to start with the enxt one though...

Me: ANYway...here's the notice!

**Notice:**

**Once this story is over, get ready for the next one! I have made up the idea of a new story that will be called 'Three life-long Dares'. But, I need YOUR help! I want to know which couple I should use! Here's the summary (I'll use Hinata as an example main character):**

**When Hinata was little, her friends were playing truth or dare. Hinata had made the biggest mistake by choosing dare! The three girls made three deadly dares:**

**1. We dare you to NOT make eye-contact with ANYONE, and once you do, you have to kiss him/her on the lips!**

**2. We dare you to, whoever compliments you on your eyes, to IMMEDIATLEY kiss them with tounge action involved!**

**3. We dare you to NEVER EVER talk to ANYONE, and once you do, you have to...**

**The third consequence of the third dare with be found out later in the story. After those 3 dares, she and her family had moved to a new city, and she started a new highschool. But, because of those three dares, everyone think shes self-centered, and that her pale eyes (or pink hair, whichever character wins) are creepy. But, one day a new boy is brought to the school! Can he end those three life-long dares?**

**Alright, the thing I need your guys help with, is this:**

**1. I need YOU guys to vote on who should be the main character!**

**2. So, I will post a poll in my profile (look at top) with the names of THREE girls as to which will be the main character.**

**3. If you choose Sakura, then post a review saying which guy it should be with.**

Me: So, do you guys understand??

Ino: I do!

Me:okies! Oh, and by the way, if I can't get more people to enter the contest I'm going to close it down...

Ino: Please READ and REVIEW then VOTE in the PROFILE!


	5. Secret Hideout

Me: Sorry this took so very long! I have a major writers block with this! D:

Ino: Oh No's!

Me: (cries)

Ino: She doesn't own Naruto!

* * *

Sakura looked up to familiar pale white eyes, then at the hand held out to her. She took it with a smile, as he helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine…Neji was it?" He nodded once; his eyes widened slightly before he calmly stepped to the side just as Deidara came crashing to the floor.

"Dammit…" Deidara mumbled after the failed attempt of pushing the Hyuuga.

"Still as immature as ever I see" Neji said, before sticking both fingers in his ears as Deidara jumped up and started shouting in his face.

"You stupid Hyuuga! So full of yourself all the time! Just because you have the highest IQ next to Shikamaru, you think your all that!" Deidara rambled on and on until he realized Sakura was standing there.

"Hi Sakura!" He said, perking up at the sight of her. Neji took his fingers out, and then looked at both of them with his blank eyes. Deidara turned back to Neji with pure detest burning in his eyes.

"How come you never told me the old bag wanted me at the office!? Because of you, I got punished!" Neji shrugged boredly, and then looked the other way.

"You never asked…" He said, causing the blond to twitch. Neji paused, closing his eyes, and then suddenly looked up.

"By the way Deidara, you're about to fail your test in History…again…" Deidara flinched, then sighed suddenly depressed. Sakura looked at Neji interested as to how he knew these things.

"It's because I'm a Mind Feeder" He said, answering the question Sakura had been wondering. Deidara smirked evilly.

"Actually, the proper term for him is a Mind Maggot" He said, making Neji to twitch, and then look at Deidara intensely. Deidara suddenly stood perfectly straight with blank eyes.

"I am sorry for being the douche bag that I always am. Neji is the almighty, and way more superior than I am which is saying a lot." Deidara shook his head quickly.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!? YOU WORM!" Deidara growled. Neji glared.

"Outcast"

"Worm!"

"Outcast!"

"Worm!" Sakura stood there listening to their bickering, and then turned on her heel towards her next class.

Sakura walked into her next class, slowly opening the door to see everyone sitting on their desks talking. _Where's the teacher…_ Sakura scanned the room looking for someone familiar.

"Sakura!!" She turned her head to get glomped by the Uchiha brothers. The three of them sat on the floor why'll everyone stared at them oddly. Itachi glared at Sauske who glared back. They tugged on each of Sakura's arms.

"Mine…"

"Mine…"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"So how are you Sakura?" Ino whispered under the desk to Sakura, as the two boys tugged on a Sakura dummy. Sakura looked up at Ino with pleading eyes.

"Help me please!" Ino laughed, and then looked at the two boys.

"Hey Itachi! Sauske! Sakura ran out the door to the girl's room!" The boys looked at their hands at the dummy, and then shoved each other as they ran out the door. Sakura slowly crept up then sat in her seat.

"Thanks Ino" She sighed, then looked around. "By the way, where's the teacher?"

"Hello everyone! I just got back from-" The bell rang causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Oops, oh well, go to your next class then" The teacher mumbled, before shoving his face in an orange book. Ino rolled her eyes as she and Sakura walked out the door.

"Don't mind him, that's Kakashi, he's always late" Ino suddenly grinned then turned to Sakura.

"Hey, want to see the secret hide-out me and a bunch of other people go to, to skip class?" Sakura nodded enthusiastically. Ino looked both ways, and then quickly shoved Sakura into a dark room.

"Number 6610!" Ino shouted, causing the ground to suddenly start shaking, as they fell into a dark cave with one door. Ino walked over, Sakura following, then opened the door. Sakura looked inside to see Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Deidara, Naruto, Shikamaru, a girl with two buns on her head, Kisame, Tobi, and a guy wearing green spandex. The room looked like one of those teen club places, fully furnished

with bright lights, and a snack bar. Everyone looked up at the two girls; Shikamaru waved them over to where they were planning something.

"Ok, since I'm the leader today, I vote we take our human costumes off" said Shikamaru after he gave Ino a quick peck on the lips. Kiba, Hinata, Deidara, and Kisame stayed the same, as Neji's eyes slanted with very small black pupils appeared, while his teeth started pointing. Naruto got on all fours, and turned into a fire fox, Shikamaru's teeth turned pointed, as his clothes and skin turned entirely pitch black, Tobi turned into his deceased zombie form, the spandex guy turned into a furry green beast, and Ino's legs snapped together into a large fin, her hair flowing out from the ponytail in large blond curls, her appearance becoming magical and beautiful. Kiba rubbed the back of his head, as everyone stretched comfortably.

"Hehe…the full moon isn't out…" Sakura looked at Deidara curiously, suddenly realizing she had no idea what kind of monster he was. Deidara met her gaze, and then quickly looked away while staring off into space.

"Hey Ino, what monster is Deidara?" Ino turned turned her captivating blue eyes to Sakura then at Deidara.

"No one knows Sakura…we gave up a long time ago to figure out what Deidara is" She whispered in a soft musical voice._ That's strange…_

"Ok!" Shikamaru said in eerie voice. "Who here agrees that humans are horrible beings that belong to go to hell like the rest of us?" Everyone's hands snapped up, except Sakura who stared at them in horror. Shikamaru's eyes turned to Sakura questionably.

"Well Sakura?"

"What?! No! Humans aren't horrible people!" She said hysterically. Shikamaru's eye's narrowed.

"Sakura, have you not heard the stories of what humans have done to us through our life?"

"Yeah…but…you don't understand! I grew up with humans until I came here!" She thought quickly searching her mind for an example.

"Li-like one time I dropped my ice-cream and a little boy bought me a new one, and I didn't even have to pay him back!" Everyone looked at her confused. Deidara opened his mouth first.

"What's a ice-cream?" Everyone nodded. Sakura's jaw dropped, when suddenly an idea popped in her head.

"I know! Why don't I bring all of you out on a field trip to the human world?! I'll bring you to the place the humans call a mall!"

"This…mall…it sounds interesting…" Ino muttered. _Alright! Now I just need to convince the principal to agree to this field trip…_

Me: Ugh! I did this even though I have a writers block on it right now! D:

Ino: Good job!

Me: Ugh...since I worked my brain so hard, PLEASE review my two other stories that nobody had reviewed!

Ino: This is your 2nd time asking...

Me: I know! Please Read and Review!

* * *


	6. The Mall

Me: Yaaay! Another chappie! My writers block is starting to go away! :D

Ino: Yaaay! Oh! PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

Me: I don't own Naruto sadly...

* * *

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"N-O"

"PLEASE?"

"No!" Sakura had been arguing with the principle Tsunade for the past couple of hours to bring the group out of the building to the human world. However, the principle was being particularly stubborn.

"How come?!" The principle sighed.

"Because, for starters the human world is a dangerous place, two, I can bet a lot that you would make a lot of chaos at one of the humans biggest greeting place, and lastly, were too busy with drying the office files after a sudden flood when you left" Sakura blinked, then rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, remembering how SHE had flooded the office after being shoved so rudely. Sakura sighed.

"Fine" She mumbled then sulked out the door only to perk up when the door was shut and everyone looked at her expectantly.

"She said yes!" Sakura cheered, then quickly shoved them towards the opening doors, before turning around and making a cloning spell.

"That should be convincing enough" She muttered while looking at the replicas of the group.

At the arrival of the mall, everyone huddled together and gasped. The place was huge! Sakura walked in front of the group, and smiled brightly.

"Ok everyone, I'll be splitting you up into groups. But, there are a few rules, first is NO transforming! Second, is NO using your powers! And thirdly, have fun!" Sakura looked around, then started setting the groups. "Group one, is Me, Ino, Hinata, and the bun girl. Group two, is Deidara, Kisame, Tobi, and Naruto. Lastly, group three, is Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and…the spandex guy" Deidara twitched, then looked at his group.

"I'm with THEM? They'll drive me crazy, un!"

"Yeah, but Deidara I need someone to watch over all of them…since you're SO mature and responsible and intelligent" Sakura drawled. Deidara smirked triumphantly to Neji.

"See? I AM mature, un" Sakura and Neji both rolled their eyes.

"Uh…question!"

"What is it Kiba?"

"Can I be with Hinata? I'm afraid she'll get hurt…" Hinata blushed brightly, but didn't sink into the ground. Ino and Sakura looked at each other and squealed, making Kiba blush.

"Don't worry Kiba, Hinata will be just fine, don't worry, me and Ino will take GOOD care of her…but, if you want, you can give each other a good-bye smooch" Sakura puckered her lips, and giggled at the bright red Kiba who quickly turned on his heel and faced the other way.

"Any other complaints?"

"Uh…Yeah…My name is Tenten not bun girl"

"Ok, sorry about that. Anyway, I'll check up on how each group is doing every once in awhile. Ok, you can go…oh! Wait" She handed each of them 150 human dollars (yeah she can do that. :p) "Here's your human money, spend wisely" She said, giving a quick glance towards Ino who pouted.

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto shouted, as everyone ran into the building.

**_Group 1_**

"Let's see, I want this and this and this and this and this and THIS!" Ino took every single clothing off a rack, then turned to Hinata who was looking at a white handbag. Ino took that off too, then walked up to the counter to a guy covered in zits.

"I'd like to buy these" She said, while placing the pile on top of the counter. The guy didn't even look up as he quickly scanned all of them.

"Ok, that'll be 1,568 dollars" He muttered. Ino frowned, then made the strap of her minidress show her shoulder and bra strap.

"Surely a cute guy like you would give a discount to a poor girl like me" She pouted cutely, as the guy looked up at her. His eyes widened, before he quickly nodded his head.

"Y-yeah! You c-can have it f-for fr-free!" He said, before quickly shoving all of it into bags and handing them to her. She stroked one of his zit infested cheeks, causing him to blush brightly with a nose-bleed, then walked sexily out the door with Tenten and Hinata following after her.

"I-Ino, didn't Sakura s-say not to u-use our powers?!" Hinata panicked. Ino looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I wasn't using my powers…"

**_Group 2_**

"Tobi's a good boy!"

"Where's the fish market?"

"Ramen!"

"Tell Tobi he's a good boy!"

"I'm hungry for fish…"

"Still want Ramen!"

"Deidara-sempai tell Tobi he's a good boy! Good boy! Good boy!"

"Deidara where's the fish market, I'm hungry for fish…"

"Hey Blondie lets get some ramen!" Deidara twitched for the 50th time that hour, he was about to reach his limit. He put on a sickly sweet yet menacing smile and turned to them making them all stop abruptly. His left eye twitched as he stared at them.

"Why don't you all shut the fuck up, so I can keep my sanity, un" Naruto leaned over to Kisame just as Deidara turned around.

"Bit late don't ya think?" He whispered. They kept walking through the different stores in total silence until…

"Hey Deidara, what's a Victoria's Secret?"

**_Group 3_**

"I wonder if Hinata's ok…I hope she's not hurt…Neji do you think she got hurt? OH MY GOSH WHAT IF SHE GOT HURT!" Kiba panicked, talking non-stop about Hinata as the four walked through the mall, they had ditched Lee LONG ago. Shikamaru sighed.

"Kiba…don't you think your being TOO overprotective? Hinata is a woman, she can take care of herself" Kiba whimpered sadly.

"B-But what if…what if…what if…" Neji had been walking patiently and quietly the entire time, but he swore, if the mutt said one more thing about Hinata he was going to blow. He turned to Kiba with calm eyes, masking his irritation.

"Kiba…do you really think that Hyuuga's are so…weak?" His voice broke angrily at the last word. Kiba gulped, as Neji glared at him with his piercing white eyes.

"I'll let you know, that Hyuuga's are a prestigious family full of well-known demons, all of which are highly skilled individuals with great strength. Why, back in 500 B.C…" Neji rambled on and on, making Shikamaru sigh.

"Great job Kiba, you got him started on Hyuuga history, how troublesome…" Kiba walked next to Shikamaru as Neji kept on talking.

"Shikamaru, don't you ever worry about Ino getting into trouble? Don't you ever worry about her?"

"Why should I? She's a big girl, she can do things without making a big mess" Kiba stopped abruptly making Shikamaru turn to look at him questionably, as Neji kept rambling.

"Uh…Shikamaru you better take a look at Ino over there…"

**_Sakura's POV_**

I had been buying the ice-cream for everyone, when I suddenly heard shouts and hollers. Sure enough, when I turned my head, I saw Ino stripping in front of a large group of men while Shikamaru stood there mouth agape, Hinata skipping happily around the mall while people died from fear, Neji standing in front of a podium going on and on about how Hyuuga's were the first to land on the moon, girls running out of a Victoria's Secret store as 3 guys threw thongs and had panties over their heads, Kiba laughing his head off, Lee running around in a spandex 2 sizes too small, and Deidara stuffing pocketfuls of candy in his shirt pockets without paying.

"Why me…" I cried.

* * *

Me: Poor Sakura...

Ino: You made me a whore?!

Me: Nah, you were just enjoying the attention!

Ino:Oh...well, I can already tell that something's fishy about Kiba's feeling towards Hinata

Me:...No fucking way, you figured this out all by yourself?

Ino:...

Me: I'm proud of you (sarcasm)

Ino: I hate you...

Me: I love you too! Please Read and Review!

**Note:**

**Since Sakura is winning with the polls, I'm going to put up a poll of all the guys I would make the fanfic for. You can choose 3!**

**P.S**

**PLEASE review my 2 stories, Cupid Ino and The Birthday Party!**


	7. The Murder

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! It's back!! My writer's block for this is back!!

Ino: Beware the block!

Me: **Notice: I will be camping in Maine for vacation for a week! I hope to come back to a lot of comments! :D**

Ino: She does not own Naruto

* * *

Sakura rubbed her head tiredly after having to clean that entire mess. She turned to everyone with scolding eyes making them all look away shamefully.

"We are never, and I repeat, NEVER going back to the mall!" She ground her teeth together angrily. Deidara was the only one out of all of them who was smiling joyously, while his pockets bulged over all the candy inside it. He un-wrapped one of the lollipops, ran up to Sakura, and then stuffed it in her mouth.

"Stop being such a killjoy chicky. At least everyone had fun right? Well…not including you that is, un" He un-wrapped another lollipop then stuffed it in his mouth with a smirk played over his lips. "At least no one got killed right, un?" Sakura glared at him, the lollipop sticking out of her mouth.

"Leave me alone to my teenage angst" She mumbled irritably, as they arrived to the entrance of the school.

"Did someone say angst?!" Sasuke asked, as he walked beside Sakura who jumped at the sudden nearness.

"W-Where'd you come from?" She looked at him with wide eyes. He grinned then pointed over to the entrance where a fuming Tsunade stood. Everyone stood deathly still as Tsunade walked up to Sakura and pointed at her.

"Detention, NOW!" She turned to the rest of the group as Sakura gloomily walked inside the school.

"Let this be a lesson to you all that you should NEVER trust a witch! ESPECIALLY one who can't even create a correct clone!" The group looked at each one and another with questioning eyes, before following Tsunade back into the school where the large doors were shut and bolted.

Sakura sighed, and then turned towards where the signs pointed. _Kind of strange she has signs pointing to the detention room and not any other room_ she thought. _How could she have found out that those were clones…ogres aren't supposed to be smart…who could've…_ She stopped dead in her tracks. _Sasuke! How could he have suddenly appeared next to us and know that Tsunade was waiting for us?!_ She ground her teeth together, then stomped the rest of the way angrily to the detention room. Sakura sat in the chair at the far corner of the detention room, before looking around. The place was empty, and everything was hard concrete. Her eyes skimmed over to about 3 cameras that were pointed her way._ They sure know how to make someone feel welcome…_ She sweatdropped, when there was a loud bang toward the doorway and Deidara fell to the ground. Tsunade appeared behind him.

"Since both of you two are responsible for the catastrophe at the mall you both will be kept in here until the end of the day!" She growled before slamming the door shut behind her. Deidara sat up, then rubbed his head painfully, and then turned to Sakura with a smirk.

"What's up chicky, un" She stared at him for awhile, when a question suddenly popped into her head.

"Deidara…what did she mean by BOTH of us being responsible for the mall incident?" He blinked, and then rubbed his head to think.

"Deidara, you're not sneaking your way out of this question!" Deidara made a mumbling sound then turned so his body faced her.

"I told her I forced you to bring us, un…" Sakura's eyes widened startled.

"Why would you say that?!" He looked away while a light pink tint came to his cheeks.

"I thought you get lonely in here, un…" He mumbled awkwardly, as he chewed on the lollipop stick. She stared at him, and then smiled brightly. For some reason his answer made her feel…nice.

"Were you worried about me...Deidara-KUN?" She said, exaggerating the suffix making him blush a little brighter.

"W-Why would I be worried about you? You just a pathetic half-blood, un" The minute Sakura got a pained look on her face he regretted saying it. She lowered her head to shadow her face, as she turned around. He winced, crawled toward her, and then feebly outstretched a hand at her.

"Uh…sorry…I say things I don't mean when I'm embarrassed…" He muttered. She lifted her head up, and then glared darkly at him. He shut his mouth quickly, crawled to the other side of the room, and then nibbled more on the lollipop stick. They sat there in silence for hours, until Tsunade finally opened the door, making Deidara run out as fast as he could. Tsunade looked at Sakura with bored eyes, completely oblivious to what had happened hours before.

"I can head home now right?" Sakura asked, making Tsunade raise an eyebrow questionably.

"Home? This is your home until the semester is over, honey" She said, before leading a stunned speechless Sakura towards a hallway full of similar doors.

"Yours is door 104" Tsunade said before yawning and heading in the opposite direction. Sakura walked down the hallway completely stunned. _Mom never told me I'll be staying in here! Is that why we can't go to the human side?_ She stopped in front of a door, and then opened it slowly. She gasped loudly, when her eyes were met with a room full of the most beautiful paintings she had ever seen. Her mouth stood agape as she walked around the room, touching a painting unbelievably once and awhile.

"Their so…beautiful…" She mumbled, then came to a stop at one painting designed as a dark haired boy propping what looked like a notebook on his knee. Sakura stared at the dark blank eyes that seemed to be staring a hole through her. She reached her hand out, and then gently slid her finger across where the boy's stomach would be.

"Could you stop that? It tickles" Sakura jumped back a foot startled as the boy seemed to climb out of the painting. He just stared at Sakura, who stared back. She jumped, then looked away embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry, my name is Sakura Haruno, I'm the new witch, I guess I'm your new roommate, nice to meet you! What's your name?" He didn't answer and instead walked toward her, and around her, as his eyes looked at every part of her body.

"W-What are you doing?! Pervert!" She jumped away from him, as he looked slightly taken aback.

"I'm a…pervert?" He shook his head, and then looked at Sakura seriously again.

"May I draw you?" Sakura blinked at the sudden question, and then nodded her head slowly. He smiled, then sat her down on a stool, before taking out a paintbrush and making smooth swishes on a notebook. _That smile seemed kind of fake…_

"So…um…what's your name?"

"Sai" He said, not taking his eyes off the paper. _That's a nice name, he seems friendly enough…_

"So…did you draw all of these paintings?"

"Yes"

"Their very pretty"

"…"

"Sai?"

"No"

"What?"

"Their all missing something, but I just can't find what it is…"

"Oh…" She sat there quietly, listening to the sound of the paintbrush moving before she spoke again.

"Um…doesn't it disgust you that I'm a half-blood?"

"Does it disgust you I like to draw humans instead of scare them?"

"No…"

"There's your answer" Sakura stared at the calm boy, at his blank coal eyes, dark hair, pale skin…

"Could you please stop staring at me Ms. Haruno?" She blushed, then waved her hand.

"No need to be formal Sai, just call me Sakura, I consider you a friend now" Sai's brush stopped moving, before he looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Friend?"

"Yeah, a friend…don't tell me you don't have any!"

"…"

"Sai!"

"Sakura please stop talking I'm trying to paint you…" She shut her mouth, then stared at her hands.

"So Sai…" He sighed, then set the notebook down impatiently.

"What is it Sakura"

"Why would you want to paint ME?" He picked the notebook up and started drawing again for awhile before answering.

"To put it simply Sakura, you're beautiful" He said calmly, making Sakura blush very bright. He sighed, then showed her the painting. _Is this really me?_ She wondered, looking at the graceful pink haired girl who made the stool look like a pile of dirt compared to a swan.

"It's so…"

"Ugly, it's still missing something…but this one is closer…" Sai stretched his arms tiredly before turning to her.

"I'll be going to bed, I suggest you do too…Sakura" He smiled a fake smile, and then walked right into a painting of a large soft bed. Sakura got dressed in the closet, got into bed, and then fell fast asleep.

The next morning Sakura woke to someone poking her face hard.

"Sakura…Sakuraaa…SAKURA!" Sakura opened her eyes to be met with big blue ones.

"Ino?"

"Get out of bed lazy ass, it's morning!" Sakura groaned, got dressed in her robe, and then followed Ino down the hallways.

"Ino…aren't we going the wrong way…" Sakura muttered sleepily.

"What are you talking about? We're skipping again!" Sakura's eyes shut, as Ino dragged her. When she opened her eyes, they were back in the underground clubhouse. Ino walked right up over to 

Shikamaru who wobbled on his seat looking like he was about to fall asleep sitting. Of course, he definitely woke up when Ino pressed a hot kiss on his lips.

"You guys get a room!" Sakura turned her head to Kiba who was covering Hinata's eyes as Ino and Shikamaru made-out. Neji was talking about Hyuuga history to Tenten who actually looked impressed. Sakura turned her head to see Deidara looking at her, and then look away quickly.

"Ok, who's the leader today?" Shikamaru asked dizzily. Kiba glanced at Hinata, then lifted her up on his shoulders.

"I vote Hinata!" Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Any complaints?"

"Nope!" Everyone shook their heads making Hinata make an 'eep' sound. When Kiba set Hinata down she turned to everyone including Kiba.

"B-but II-'m not the l-leading t-type!" she said frantically. Kiba held her hand then looked her in the eyes.

"Hinata you can be a leader if you try! I know you can, I believe in you" Ino smirked, then gave Sakura a knowing look who gave one back.

"Geez Kiba just confess to her and kiss her already!" Ino shouted, making the were-boy's body to entirely blush bright pink, and quickly jump far away from Hinata. Everyone burst out laughing as the two oblivious teens looked at the floor, when suddenly the door cam bursting open revealing Naruto who waved a newspaper around in the air frantically.

"You guys will never believe this!" He gasped for breath after all the running, then opened the paper and read:

_**Just a few hours ago at 12:00 midnight, as everyone was sound asleep, many screams were heard waking everyone from their slumber. People called 911, got dressed, and then ran outside to see one of the most gruesome sights ever seen in Konoha. An estimated 10 people were killed, with their limbs unattached from their bodies in pools of blood. A few of the people were still alive when the authorities arrived, before taking their last breath and dying. After a thorough examination, it showed that every victim had some or one of their important organs ripped forcefully out of them, before leaving the people to lay there and die. Everyone is asking questions about this incident. Why would someone do this? Where were the organs? What happened to the killer? Who is this mass murderer? And most importantly is this person even HUMAN?**_

Everyone stood there completely frozen in shock when Naruto finished reading the human newspaper. Ino clutched Shikamaru, Hinata cried, Kiba fell to his knees, Neji actually looked speechless, Tenten was frozen stiff, and Deidara looked…scared. There was a loud bang at the door as Sasuke stumbled in, his shirt, pants, and face completely covered in blood.

"Ahh that was a good meal…"

* * *

Me: D:

Ino: D:

Me: I feel scared I wonder who the killer is...

Ino: You already know!

Me:...Oh yeah...I WON'T TELL YOU WHO IT IS!! BECAUSE I'M THAT EVIL!! BWAHAHA!! :D

Ino: I don't know who it is...but after leaving it off like that...

Me: :D

Ino: Anyway, the two top voted guys will be put up for the poll this time! Vote 1 of them!

Me: Please Read and Review!! :D


	8. Inner Demons?

Me: Ugh, this was kind of rushed a little.

Ino: Bad girl!

Me: (cries)

Ino:...anyway, She Does Not Own Naruto

* * *

"What are all of you guys staring at?" Sasuke asked as his eyes skimmed over the frightened looks. He licked the blood off his wrist not taking his eyes away from them.

"You look like you saw a ghost" He chuckled, giving Hinata a knowing look. Nobody moved or talked, making him frown slightly, until he noticed the human paper in Naruto's hands.

"What's this?" He asked, as he snatched it out of Naruto's grasp. His eyes skimmed the paper, as his face went from confused, to realization, to a horrified look. He stared up at all of them when he finished.

"Oh no…no no no no no! It's not what it looks like you guys! I didn't do this!" He dropped the paper, and stared at them. "You guys don't really believe I would pull shit like this do you?!" Everyone stayed still, except Deidara who wavered slightly from the blood. He turned his eyes to Sakura, who tensed quickly.

"You believe me don't you my love?!" He pleaded, as Sakura pondered for a moment. _I can't tell if I should believe him or not…he IS covered in blood, but he could have just had a meal that struggled a lot…I don't know what to do…_

"Sakura you know my personality! I would never do something like this!" _Well that settles it…_ She turned to everyone so her back was facing away from Sasuke.

"You guys, he's right. He may be a mean, cruel, rude, obnoxious, annoying-"

"Ok I think they get it Sakura…" Sasuke muttered.

"-stupid, conceiving, un-reliable, un-trustworthy-"

"They get it Sakura" Sasuke clenched his teeth together.

"-cocky, arrogant, boastful, egotistical, self-centered, narcissist, pin-headed, perverted, selfish, conceited douche bag, but that doesn't mean he…wait…what were we talking about?" Everyone sweatdropped, and gave pitying looks towards the depressed Sasuke. Sakura snapped her fingers.

"You know what, just forget everything I was about to say" She glared darkly at Sasuke. "You are the type of person who'd do that" She muttered darkly. Shikamaru raised his hand.

"All in favor of locking Sasuke, aka the murderer, in **IT** say I" Everyone raised their hand in the air, except Deidara, Sakura, Neji, and Hinata. Sasuke's eyes widened. Sakura turned toward Deidara.

"What's **IT**?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh, so you suddenly want to talk to me?" He looked the other way irritably. Sakura instead asked Hinata, who looked downwardly.

"W-Well **IT** is a place our group made to put people like Sasuke in. It's a very small damp place locked by bars so strong even a vampire couldn't break it. Oh, and it smells like r-rotten c-cheese." She scrunched her nose to indicate how horrible it smelled. Shikamaru turned to Neji, including the rest of the group.

"I'm surprised Neji, usually you enjoy torturing people" Neji stared blankly at him.

"As much as I do, I don't find it fair that someone has to be locked up for a crime they did not commit…" Everyone glared darkly at the stoic Hyuuga.

"Why didn't you tell us that in the first place?!" Ino shouted angrily. He blinked, then shrugged.

"I was never asked…" He mumbled. "I do feel quiet bad for the murderer though…it must be hard for him…" He glanced quickly towards someone, then back too quick for anyone to see who he looked at.

"Neji…how did you know it was a he?" Shikamaru asked, his ears not missing the small slip-up. Neji placed a hand over his mouth.

"Oops" He muttered, and then scratched the back of his head bored. "I do not feel entitled to tell everyone who he is…" He glanced somewhere quickly, then back just as quick. He sighed then looked the other way.

"But, I will tell all of you that he will soon strike again…when I am not sure of yet" Everyone turned and bowed to Sasuke, apologizing for assuming he did something without finding out all the facts. He stood up, and then smirked.

"I don't accept your apologies, get down on the floor and beg like a dog" Everyone twitched, and then looked at Kiba who twitched even more, with a raised fist. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whoops, sorry…mutt didn't mean to hurt your worthless feelings-" He was cut off as a loud slap echoed through the club room. Everyone stood bewildered, looking at the dark aura surrounding the Hyuuga girl, who pulled her hand back. Everything happened so quickly Sakura almost missed it, as Hinata was pulled away, and Sasuke was held down. The once calm Sasuke scraped at the air, snarling and showing his fangs. _What the…th-that's not Sasuke!_ She stared wide-eyed as a large demonic energy billowed out of him at every moment; his snarling became louder and deadlier.

"Somebody get Tsunade and tell her Sasuke's inner demon came out!" Ino shouted, as Sasuke clutched the sides of his heads, his skin going a chalky white. _Inner Demon? Wh-what's happening?!_ She turned her head towards Hinata who was also clutching the sides of her head, except Kiba was cradling her, and whispering comforting things to her, making the deadly change around her slowly fade. The next thing she heard and saw was Tsunade burst through the door, as Sasuke jumped toward Sakura, before she black out.

Sakura opened her eyes to be met with a bright light, and someone nudging her side. She blinked a couple times, and then turned her head to see Deidara pouting. She moaned, and then sat up, clutching her head.

"Ow…what happened?" She muttered, feeling a sore pain on the back of her head.

"I accidently knocked you out, hehe, un" Sakura turned her head, to see Deidara with a bandage wrapped around his head, eye, and his waist.

"Wha-what happened to you?!" She gasped, fully awake now.

"He jumped in front of you just as Sasuke attacked, to protect you" Sakura turned her head to be met with Sai's smiling face.

"Jumped?! Attacked?! Sasuke?! Peanut?!" Sakura stared at Deidara who looked away embarrassed.

"Don't let it go to your head, un" He blushed slightly. Sakura didn't know what came over her, but she jumped on Deidara hugging him tightly, before kissing his cheek.

"Deidara's my knight in shining armor" She squealed, before sitting back in her bed. Deidara's entire body flushed bright red, before he turned around fully on his seat. Sai's eyes blinked a few times, before smiling again.

"Hehe, anyway" Sakura turned to Deidara seriously. "Before I blacked out, what did Ino mean by Sasuke's inner demon?" Deidara coughed a couple times, then turned to her, his face still a tad bit red.

"Well…every monster has its own inner demon, this very deadly power that's locked inside every person in this school. Once a monster's inner power is unleashed, you don't have any control over what you do. You can see what's happening, but you can't control the anger that overwhelms you. For 

some monsters it's not very strong, but for others…" He trailed off, looking somewhere behind Sakura. She turned her head to see Sasuke lying unconscious with a breathing mask over his mouth. She turned to look at Deidara again.

"When your inner demon comes out, it takes a lot of stress on the body, and can easily kill you. Luckily for Sasuke though, he should wake up in a day or two…but, as for Hinata…well, she has a weaker body then Sasuke so she will be out for awhile longer…good thing she didn't die thanks to Kiba." Sakura looked at Sasuke again sadly, before looking at Sai.

"Do you have an inner demon?" The smile disappeared from his face, before he nodded. She looked at Deidara, before he continued.

"Well…that's all I can say for now…" Sai coughed to get their attention.

"There is however, a monster so great and powerful that all he is, is inner demon. Awhile back, there was a rumor that one of the student's here is that monster. He or she is under a lot of surveillance, and only the principle knows who it is. But, I don't blame the student for being this monster." Sai muttered, and then looked up at Deidara who had suddenly stood up with an angry look on his face.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" He shouted, pointing a finger in Sai's face. "That monster has no feelings at all; it deserves to go to a worser hell than the rest of us! It's a freak, and deserves to be destroyed! When will the teachers realize this?!" Deidara kicked the stool over, turned the other way, and stormed out the door with the bandages still on him. Sakura's eyes widened, before Sai patted her hand.

"Don't mind him, he's just upset because whoever that student was, killed his parents" Sai muttered, a sad smile on his face.

"Ah! Where did Deidara go?! I have unfinished business with him!" They turned their heads to see Tsunade standing at the door fuming. Sai pointed the opposite way that Deidara went, and then smiled as Tsunade stomped away.

"Uh…Sai…uh…never mind…" She sweatdropped at the evil look of content on his face.

"I'm going to get going, you should stay and rest for a bit" Sakura nodded her head, then laid back and shut her eyes.

* * *

Me: You guys are way too impatient. (glares)

Ino: Yeah but you like it that they wanna read the next chap. so badly!

Me: Yeah I am... :D

Ino:...

Me: Oh! Almost forgot! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! You guys were wrong!! It Wasn't Sasuke!! (Does the In your face dance)

Ino:Yeah, but xWeaselxWolfx figured out all your clues.

Me: Yeah...good job xWeaselxWolfx, you didn't fall for it! :D

Ino: Yeah, but wouldn't it be fun if by every chappie people post who they think the murderer is?

Me: Yeah! You guys when you Read and Review, this time include who you think it is in your comment! :D

Ino: Please Read, Review, and Guess!


	9. A Clue

Me: This one was kind of short...

Ino: Bad! (whacks)

Me: Owww!!

Ino: She Does Not Own Naruto!

* * *

When Sakura awoke it was the next day and her robe was on the stool that Deidara had occupied yesterday. _I'm too stressed over what's happened…I think I'll go to the clubhouse…what was the password again?_ She got dressed, and then sat on the bed thinking. _I guess I have no choice but to go to class… _Sakura sighed, and then walked down the hallway to her class. The moment she opened the door, she knew something was amiss by the look on everyone's face. Sakura sat down next to Ino who was jumping up and down in her seat from excitement.

"What's up?" Sakura asked. Ino grinned brightly, and then pointed at the calendar. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Ino rolled her eyes.

"The date!" She blinked, and then focused on the date the calendar said. Her face had a horrified look on it._ Oh no…_

"Hello class" Said Kurenai once she walked through the door into the room. She placed her books on the desk then faced them with a cheery smile. "As you all know, today is Friday the 13th!" Whoops and hollers went throughout the classroom, except from Sakura who felt her stomach churn.

"For those of you who are new here this semester. Friday the 13th is the day when we all go out to the human world, and cause mass destruction on the humans! Doesn't that sound like fun?" More whoops echoed through the classroom.

"Is there anyone who doesn't want to participate?" Sakura automatically raised her hand. Kurenai clucked her tongue with a worried look on her face.

"Oh yes…I forgot, your half human aren't you Sakura…" A few people in the class gave her evil looks and grins, making her stomach churn even more. Kurenai sighed, and then wrote Sakura's name down on a notebook.

"Ok Sakura, you may leave the class then…" As Sakura got up to leave, Ino tapped her arm, and then whispered in her ear.

"Today's is 14620" Sakura stood there for a second before realization appeared on her face. She smiled at Ino before running out the door, down the hallway, and to the direction of the clubhouse.

When she arrived she saw Neji taking a drink from the cooler, and Tenten bent over someone. Neji raised his hand in a 'hello', before looking away again.

"Neji how come your not participating?"

"I find such a holiday quiet stupid" He muttered, before looking at Tenten, who was still bent over. Sakura walked over to her and saw that she was talking to Kiba who was staring at the floor with panicky eyes.

"Hinata will be ok Kiba, she'll just be unconscious for a few days" Tenten rubbed his shoulder in a comforting way before seeing Sakura and smiling.

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked, before sitting next to Kiba.

"He's a little worried about Hinata right now…" Sakura looked at Kiba and raised her eyebrow at the words 'a little'. Kiba was twiddling his fingers, staring at the floor with wide panicky eyes, biting his lower lip, and when she looked closely, she could see bags under his eyes from not sleeping last night. His body shook suddenly, before he turned into a small puppy, jumped off the couch, and huddled to a corner of the room.

"What a pitiful sight" Neji muttered, then stopped when Tenten glared darkly at him.

"So…were the only ones in here?" Just then the door burst open revealing Deidara, who quickly ran to look for something.

"What's up with you?" Tenten asked, as random objects landed in a pile in the middle of the room.

"Aha!" He shouted, when he pulled a mirror out of a drawer.

"Didn't know you were so excited about your looks Deidara" Sakura mumbled, before she noticed that the bandages were gone.

"…Deidara…?" She walked towards him, and then turned his body so he faced her. His visible eye looked the other way, making her knit her eyebrows together.

"What are you hiding?" She asked, before he shut his eyes tightly. She pushed his bang out of the way, and then jumped back in shock as a scope-like machine faced her. Neji, Tenten, and Sakura's eyes all widened in shock, as he fell to the ground.

"I know, it looks so-"

"Cool!" Sakura shouted, interrupting Deidara before she started touching all around it. She suddenly paused then looked at the floor guiltily.

"That's my fault isn't it…?" Sakura mumbled. She clenched her fists, and then looked at him with a determined look on her face.

"I'll study my Witch book and practice the spell, so that you get your regular eye back!" She grinned, only making him smile slightly. He looked at the other two then grinned.

"Hey look what's that, un?!" He shouted, making Tenten and Neji look the way he pointed. Including Sakura, before she felt her head being turned and pulled forward. The next thing she new, she was kissing Deidara! As quick as it started, it ended, and he walked away leaving her standing there dazed.

"I have some business to attend to, see you guys later, un" He said, just as Tenten and Neji looked their way. _He…he…kissed me again…_ Sakura wobbled slightly, her eyes still wide in shock, and her heart beating rapidly. Tenten cocked her head to the side.

"You ok Sakura? You look like you saw a ghost" She quickly covered her mouth when Kiba whimpered. "Ah…sorry Kiba…"

Sakura twitched, and then ground her teeth together. _I'm going to kill that annoying, conniving, cute, funny…Ah! No! No! Don't think that! He's just doing this to mess with your head again! _Her thoughts were interrupted when Naruto came bursting through the door with another paper in his hands, causing Neji to raise an eyebrow.

"Seems we have our own paperboy…" He muttered, making Naruto glare at him.

"You guys, another killing!" Sakura put her thoughts behind, then turned to him, and gave him her full attention.

"This time 5 human children were killed along with their, what they call, 'daycare teacher'!" Sakura's mouth stood agape. _Children are being killed now?!_

"But, there was a clue left on the bodies! They said they found red and green paint scattered on them!" Sakura stood there for a second, thinking that small yet important clue over.

_**Who did she know that paints?**_

Me: BWAHAHAHA! Another cliffhanger! I'm so evil!

Ino:...

Me: Oh Yeah! I wrote in one of my stories that it's my goal to get at least **100 reviews **for this or for one of my other stories. Help me with my goal please!

Ino: Keep voting in the poll, 'cas it will be ended soon!

Me: Yup! Oh yeah! (cough cough) I take requests for stories on couples (cough cough)

Ino: Please Read, Review, and finish Voting!

* * *


	10. A Sad Pup

Me: Yay! New chappie! -w-

Ino: Good girl (pats head)

Me: (drools)

Ino: Err...ok...

Me: oh! I don't own naruto!

* * *

"Hey Sai…"

"Hello Sakura" Sai answered not looking up from his work as she entered their dorm room after classes had ended. Sakura stared at him while she cautiously snuck over to sit on the bed.

"Whatcha doin'" She asked, skimming over his face for any sign of distraction. He looked at her raised an eyebrow then stood up making her flinch. He smiled and then walked over to her sitting down on the bed so that their hips touched.

"Is there something wrong Sakura?" He asked making her tense up even more. _I can't just tell him I suspect him to be the mass murderer!_ Sai stood up again to push some of his so called 'failed' paintings to the side of the room.

"I heard there was another murder" He muttered giving a quick glance at her to see her reaction. He clucked his tongue at his painting supplies.

"It looks like I ran out of red and green paint…" He smiled wider when Sakura's eyes widened. He walked up to her then bent his face down close to hers making her hold her breath.

"I must have used all of it up" he whispered the smile still on his face.

"Sai are you the…"

"Murderer?" He cocked his head to the side as she slowly nodded her head. His body snapped up quickly.

"Nope" He answered casually making her let the breath of air she had been holding out quickly.

"How do I know you're not lying? What about your red and green paint?!" He shrugged bored.

"When I came in here it was all gone" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.

"So then someone came in here and stole your paint?" He nodded then checked the clock in the room.

"Seems the holiday is over…" He turned to her. "You should probably get some rest" He mumbled before walking into his painting again. She nodded before plopping down on her bed, taking out her spell book, and studying the spell she had promised Deidara.

The next morning Sakura awoke to a loud and hurried knocking on her door. She grumpily walked over and across the room and opened it to be met with a panting Tenten.

"Sakura there's something wrong with Kiba!" Sakura's eyes snapped up waking her immediately, as put on her robe then ran out the door following Tenten down the dorms. When they arrived to a door near the end of the hall Tenten tapped on it.

"Kiba? Were coming in…" She said softly before opening the door and letting herself and Sakura in. When Sakura walked in she saw Kiba's puppy form huddled to a corner of a bed near the wall.

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked Tenten who placed a hand to her mouth worriedly.

"He won't transform back to human form, and won't talk either" She muttered. Sakura walked over then sat on the bed next to the shivering puppy. Sakura placed a hand on its brown head and softly pat it.

"Kiba…Hinata's going to be ok, she'll wake up soon" She muttered then signaled for Tenten to help.

"Y-yeah Kiba, it won't be as worst as last time hopefully!" She quickly placed a hand over her mouth as Kiba started whimpering.

"Oops…"

"Last time?" Sakura questioned. Tenten nodded her head.

"Yeah, Hinata went to her inner demon form before, she had almost died…but during that time Kiba hadn't even known her. Hinata had mentioned that incident to him before and that's probably why he's so worried now…"

"This is so stupid!" Sakura and Tenten turned their head towards the other bed where Neji had suddenly shot up angrily. Neji pointed a finger angrily at Kiba.

"Because of him, I haven't been able to sleep these past few days!" Tenten looked at Neji disapprovingly which made him quickly shut up then look the other way. It suddenly slowly dawned on Sakura why Neji was like this.

"Neji…do you like Tenten?" Sakura asked making the Hyuuga boy blush brightly then glare at her, and made Tenten laugh nervously.

"W-What makes you think that?!" He shouted.

"Because you got angry instead of immediately saying 'no'" She grinned knowingly. Neji looked at his lap, glanced at Tenten, then back. Everyone stopped what they were doing when Kiba hopped off the bed then down the hallway. Sakura stood up including Tenten who was pushed back down.

"No Tenten, you stay here and work things out with Neji I'll go follow him." She said before running out the door her robe flowing behind her. Sakura kept running, following Kiba until he turned into a door that had a sign above it that said 'Hospital'. _This school has a hospital room inside it?_ She thought before peeking in through the door. She watched as Kiba turned to his human form then sat next to an unconscious Hinata that had a breathing mask over her face.

"Hey Sakur-" Sakura quickly placed a hand over the mouth that had shouted her name. She looked up at Deidara who had a confused look on his face. She shushed him then pointed inside the room. They both looked inside as Kiba stared at Hinata, before his eyes scrunched up and he buried his face in his hands and silently cried to himself. Sakura felt her heart drop to the floor, before she took Deidara's shoulders and shoved him away from the depressing sight.

She pushed him until they were in an empty classroom.

"Poor Kiba…" She muttered feeling herself starting to cry, before she realized Deidara was staring at her. She glared at him then pointed her finger at him causing a bucket of ice cold water to fall on him.

"AAAAH!" His body tensed at the feel of cold when he glared at her wrapping his arms around himself and started to shiver.

"W-What w-was t-that f-f-or, u-un?!" His teeth chattered loudly.

"That's for kissing me again just for the heck of it!" She shouted angrily. She grinned smugly.

"You deserved that" She laughed evilly, then stopped and stared her gaw dropping when Deidara took off his robe and shirt.

"W-What are y-you doing?" She asked at him suddenly stripping in front of her. He narrowed his eyes at her, his lips going a tad blue.

"I d-don't want t-to c-catch a c-cold, u-un!" Sakura's eyes suddenly turned to a green and red splash on his lower chest.

"Deidara…why is there red and green paint on you…" She muttered and looked at him cautiously. He looked down, and then frowned slightly.

"Sasori needed to borrow some paint so I borrowed some of Sai's, un" His teeth chattering stopped at the warm air in the room. She looked at him questionably.

"Who's Sasori?"

"He's a member of the group Akatsuki I'm in…the one Itachi forcefully made you join, un" Sakura watched him as he tried rubbing the paint off.

"How'd you get paint on you when handing him paint?" She asked, making sure if she should investigate Sasori instead of Deidara. He blinked then rubbed the back of his sheepishly.

"I kind of tripped a little when handing it to him, un" He laughed nervously, before looking at her curiously.

"Why do you ask, un?" She shook her head with a smile on her face.

"No reason" She smiled to herself as she walked out the room's door. _I knew I could trust Deidara, it was silly of me to think he was the murderer…it was silly of me to suspect Sai too_ She thought to herself happily. As Sakura happily skipped down the hallway, she stopped in her tracks.

_Did I just hear someone scream?!_

* * *

Me: I couldn't help myself, I left another cliffhanger...

Ino: Your going to get hit by emo sand from Murasaki Shikibu again...

Me: (cries anime tears) I know but it makes people eager for the next chappie!

Ino: True...

Me: People if you like ItaSaku, PLEASE Read and Review my story **The Wonerds of Being Drunk**!

Ino: You haven't added my part of it yet...

Me: Yeah I know...I do that later...

Ino: You better!

Me: The mroe you guys the comment the more eager **I** become to type my new chappie and see all your new comments!

Ino: So, Please Read and Review!

**Note: 49 more comments to go until I reach my goal! :D**

* * *

* * *


	11. Christmas Wishes and Mistletoe!

Me: Yaay! The next chappie!

Ino: Woo...

Me: I Don't Own Naruto!

* * *

Sakura quickly rushed down the hallway towards the source of them scream, and found herself staring at a petrified Ino clutching her chest.

"Ino what's wrong?!" Sakura asked, running up to her wide-eyed friend. She swallowed and then pointed in front of her. Sakura turned her head to see a very transparent Hinata staring solemnly at them, no emotion in her eyes. _I thought creatures like Ino couldn't get scared easily…_

"H-Hinata?" She asked, raising an arm towards her. The girl Sakura thought as Hinata lowered her head and giggled softly.

"S-Sakura I…d-don't think t-that's H-Hinata…" Ino dug her nails into Sakura's arm in fear. The girl giggled louder then raised her head, her eyes wide and evil and her mouth large and grinning showing large pointed teeth. Her giggling got louder as her hair flew around her crazily.

"I-Ino I t-think we should r-run" Sakura whispered, turning her head to see Ino had disappeared. _Some friend you are…_ She thought before turning her head to look at the evil-looking Hinata, only to find it inches from her face. It cocked its head to the side, looking at her in a way that sent shills up her spine.

"H-Hinata?" Sakura asked, before suddenly hearing someone standing beside her. Sakura looked up to see Deidara glaring at the evil thing, making it back away in fear and then disappear. Deidara turned his eye to her, before she blacked out.

Sakura felt herself flying around in total darkness yet hearing voices far off.

"Sakura…shock…fainted" Those were the only words she could make out, before slowly opening her eyes.

"Oh! Hey look she's awake!" A familiar voice shouted, causing her eyes to fly open.

"In…o?" She asked, turning her head to the grinning girl. "W-what…"

"After seeing Hinata's Inner demon floating around you passed out in fear" She explained nodding her head to Sakura's other side. Sakura turned her head to see Sai smiling at her.

"You pass out a lot don't you" Sai stated earning a twitch from Sakura. She sat up and looked at her surroundings before frowning.

"The hospital wing…" She muttered irritably, before turning herself to Ino.

"What was that thing?" Ino sighed with an agitated look on her face.

"I already told you, that was Hinata's inner demon" Sakura's eyes widened, before she stared off into space.

"There's something weird…I feel like someone else was there when Hinata's demon was about to attack me…but I can't remember who" She searched her head and came with a total blank, as if someone completely wiped out her memory…Sakura jumped suddenly.

"By the way, how's Hinata doing?" She asked, turning her head to Ino. She sighed sadly.

"There's no sign's that she'll be waking anytime soon…" She looked behind her at the bed that Hinata was laying on, and Kiba who was still sitting there staring at her sadly.

"Oh…"

Soon after a little chatting, Sakura was sent out of the hospital wing and back to her dorm. Days, weeks, and then months went by without any murders occurring making everyone completely forget about the whole ordeal. Fall went by quickly, and soon it was the day before Christmas. Everyone was setting up a tree and decorations around the clubhouse.

"Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah!" Ino shouted cheerily, wrapping her arm around a sad smiling Kiba. He chuckled, before smiling slightly the shine completely gone from his eyes. Even after the many months had passed, Hinata had never woken up from her unconscious state, the principle had given up and said there was not point keeping her in there, but Kiba had insisted and argued, so Hinata was still lying unconscious in the medical wing. Everyone in the clubhouse walked around smiling to each other, even Neji and Deidara smiled at each other!

"Hey! Where's the mistletoe?!" Ino shouted to everyone, who shrugged their shoulders. Sakura smiled to herself as she bent over to pick up a box of tree decorations, humming to herself random Christmas songs.

"Hey Sakura, un" She looked up at a grinning Deidara, who held is arm above her head. She looked up to see him holding the mistletoe Ino had been looking for. She stared at him blushing furiously.

"D-Deidara! T-That's cheating!" She moaned at the look of glee in his eye. He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"C'mon Sakura, don't break the magic of Christmas, you have to do it, un!" He grinned even more as she stood up to look at him angrily a large blush on her face. She sighed, and then pulled his face down so his lips touched hers gently in a heart-pounding kiss. She quickly pushed him away, only for him to wrap his arms around her shove his mouth on hers, and then hungrily roam her mouth with his tongue making her arms fall down to her sides. A loud whistle was heard far off making her quickly push away from him and see Ino and everyone else grinning at them.

"Way to go Sakura!" Ino shouted, whistling again. Sakura quickly placed her hands over her face, feeling a large amount of heat radiate off it. She looked up at Deidara who just stared at her blinking.

"What?!" She asked, before realizing the small blush the was creeping it's way up his neck. He quickly looked away with a pout.

"N-Nothing, un…" He mumbled incoherently.

"Noooo!" Sakura turned her head to see a depressed Itachi and Sasuke. "Not fair Deidara…" Itachi mumbled sadly. Sakura sighed, and then tossed them the mistletoe Deidara was holding.

"Hurry up and get this over with" She sighed, only to be tackled to the ground quickly by Itachi who placed his lips softly on hers, and then pulled back smiling sweetly at her.

"Hey! Hey! My turn!" Sasuke shouted, grabbing Sakura's shoulders then ramming his lips on hers in a very wet tongue smothering kiss. Sakura quickly pulled away, rubbing her mouth quickly.

"Ew! You taste like blood Sasuke!" She shouted disgusted making him laugh nervously. Sai walked over and helped Sakura up with a smile on his face. He picked up the mistletoe and looked at it questionably, before he looked at her again. He smiled again, and then bent down placing a quick kiss on her cheek which made her blush thoroughly.

"S-Sai?"

"So not fair why does the witch bitch get all the hot guys?!" Ino shouted angrily only to turn to Shikamaru who winced at her glaring.

"I want you to kiss me the way Sasuke kissed Sakura!" She said, pointing a finger at him. He looked away.

"Troublesome…" He muttered, even though the blush was clear on his face. Ino puffed out her cheeks.

"I want to swap spit!" She stomped her foot making him blush even more.

"That's gross Ino, don't say it like that!" She pouted cutely her eyes becoming wide and innocent.

"B-but Shikky-kun, I want you to kiss me with so much passion that we fall to the floor as you start caressing my chest, your tongue trailing hot kisses all over my sweaty body, as your hands travels lower and-" Sakura coughed, as Shikamaru's nose dripped blood.

"I-Ino" He moaned, as she bent her face up towards his, with half-lidded eyes, kissing around the corners his mouth.

"Is it getting hot in here or is it just me, un?" Deidara fanned his face, turning away from the heated couple.

"Ok…before this gets out of hand, it's time to speak our wishes!" Tenten shouted excitedly making Sakura raise an eyebrow.

"Wishes?" She asked Tenten.

"Oh yeah, I forgot this is your first Christmas in Mon. High, right Sakura? Well, once every year on Christmas Eve, us creatures all state our wishes aloud, and ONE of all our wishes WILL come true" Tenten stated giddily. Sakura's eyes widened, before a large grin spread across her face in excitement.

"Ok, I'll go first" Tenten stated, as everyone stood in a circle holding one another's hands and looking at each other excited.

"I wish" She blushed darkly. "That someday I'll get a kiss from Neji"

"I wish" Ino said turning her eyes to Shikamaru with a small smile on her lips, "That me and Shikamaru will stay in this relationship for a long time"

"I wish" Sakura looked at everyone, "That I'll someday find out who the murderer was"

"I wish" Neji closed his eyes "That I'll always be good friends with HIM"

"I wish that I'll always beat Sasuke in everything" Itachi muttered making Sasuke twitch.

"I wish that I'll someday beat my brother at something"

"I wish I will figure out my feelings someday, un" Deidara muttered.

"I wish to live an un-troublesome life with Ino" He blushed slightly making Ino smile even more.

"I wish to stay youthful throughout my life!"

"I wish…that Hinata would wake up soon…" Kiba sighed sadly, making everyone look up at him with pitying looks. Sakura and Tenten wrapped their arms around him when his body started shaking and his eyes started tearing up.

* * *

Me: Poor Kiba...

Ino: I wonder which one of everybodies wishes is going to come true...

Me: (evil grin)

Ino: Uh oh...that's not a good sign...

Me: Oh Silly willy! Everyone, please vote in the new poll I made on my profile, I'm very curious about your answers!

Ino: Me too!

Me: Please Read, Review, and Vote!


	12. True Feelings Come Out

Me: Yaaay! The next chappie!!

Ino: Yaaay!

Me: Not many people reviewed Ch. 11 so I was going to wait a little while longer...

Ino: So mean...

Me: No! At least they reviwed the other ones!

Ino: True...

Me: i Don't Own Naruto!

* * *

Kiba looked up at Sakura and Tenten with a small smile played over his lips, causing both girls to look at each other.

"It's ok you guys, if I keep on hoping I know she'll wake up soon…" Both girls sighed, before continuing on with party and receiving gifts from one another. Sakura sighed content as she walked down the hallway to her and Sai's dorm room, all of her friends gifts under her arm, not opened and ready for tomorrow.

The next morning Sakura awoke bright and early to open up her friends gifts, the first one she took was Ino's. She tore open the package quickly, before quickly hiding the embarrassing lingerie from Sai who looked at her questioningly. Sakura opened the rest of the gifts, and got, A book on Werewolves (Kiba), a new mini spell book (Tenten), Controlling Anger Management Problems for Dummies (Neji), A rose (Lee), Chocolate and Sakura blossoms (Itachi), a picture of Sasuke with no shirt on (Sasuke, duh), Tao Cards (Shikamaru), and fresh fish (Kisame). Sakura tapped her head, the only one's she hasn't gotten a present from was Deidara and Sai. At least, that's what she thought, when suddenly a painting of herself reading was plopped down on her lap, making her look up at Sai who walked away.

"Sai, did you draw this?" She asked, earning a curt nod from him. She smiled before saying thank you, when Tenten suddenly burst through the door.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Sakura asked, before stopping herself at the panicking expression of her. "Tenten…what happened?!" Tenten without a word Grabbed Sakura's arm and ran down the hallway towards the hospital wing. "Teten! Why are we going this way?!" Sakura shouted completely confused. When Tenten didn't answer Sakura dug her heels into the ground and grabbed Tenten's shoulders.

"What's wrong?!"

"It's Hinata! She suddenly started choking on the tube that goes down her throat!" Sakura's eye's widened before she grabbed Tenten's hand and ran as fast as she could.

"Why didn't you say so in the beginning?!"

Sure enough, when Sakura and Tenten ran into the room Hinata was sitting up in bed looking at her surroundings, before looking at the two and smiling.

""Good morning S-Sakura and T-Tenten, did I pass out again?" She giggled embarrassed to herself, and then stopped when the suddenly wrapped her in a tight hug. "Eh?! W-What's w-wrong?!" She asked. Sakura pulled back and looked at her, narrowing her eyes.

"Hinata do you know what month it is?" Hinata blinked before smiling widely.

"It's August" She answered and then stopped when they shook their heads. Sakura smiled at Hinata sweetly.

"Hinata…It's December 25, today's Christmas…" Sakura muttered studying for her reaction and was surprised when she laughed.

"Y-You guys are joking right? It c-can't be Christmas…" Her eyes widened, "Can it?" Sakura and Tenten looked at each other and then at Hinata.

"Oh no…then…" She trailed off before suddenly jumping up and trying to get out of bed. "Wh-Where's Kiba?! Is he o-ok?!"

"He's…fine Hinata" Sakura mumbled trying to calm the struggling girl down, when she suddenly stopped and looked up Sakura stopped talking.

"Ki…ba…" Hinata whispered, Sakura turned her head and sure enough Kiba stood there completely still staring unbelievably at Hinata. He walked towards her slowly not losing eye contact with her before placing his hand softly on her cheek, and then suddenly quickly pulled away to rub his eyes. She reached up to him and pulled his head down so that it was on her shoulder where no one could see his face. She stroked his hair softly like a mother calming a child, giving Tenten and Sakura the queue to leave.

"It's ok Kiba-kun" She whispered, "You can let it out…" He clutched onto her hospital robe tightly, burying in head into her shoulder, and cried. She smiled, shutting her eyes, still stroking his hair in a comforting way. She knew all this time he wouldn't have let tears fall, he wouldn't have slept, and she knew that the entire time he had been like a lost puppy. Kiba pulled his hands away and instead wrapped them tightly around her very skinny waist. Hinata placed her small hands on his shoulders pushing him back and then placing them on his face, a small smile on her lips the entire time. She bent her face forward and kissed away every tear that fell, trying to make up for the entire time she had been gone.

"You don't have to hold it in all the time…I'm here now" Kiba took her hands into one of his, before cupping her cheek and placing his lips softly to hers, all the feelings they had kept hidden from each other brought a love driven kiss that made Hinata pull out from his hands and snake her fingers through his hair in an attempt to pull him closer. The hand that he had free now wrapped around her waist.

"It's about time!" Ino whispered to Sakura, after seeing her and Tenten bent down looking into the hospital wing and getting over the shock of seeing Hinata awake. Sakura nodded her head happily, but frowned at the aching feeling she felt in her chest. Why did she suddenly feel envy towards the two?

Why did a guy suddenly popped into her head which she quickly pushed out? Sakura stood suddenly making the two girls look up at her.

"I'm going to go…I'm not feeling very good…" Bother girls nodded before continuing on with their peeping. She quickly ran down the hallways, gripping her shirt where it felt like her heart was being cut at.

"Sakura, un!" She stopped in her tracks at the familiar voice, her heart suddenly beating rapidly when she saw him running towards her a big grin on his face. When he finally caught up to her, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little clay bird that was painted blue, with a white feathered chest. He smirked at her surprised look.

"Merry Christmas Sakura! Sorry I didn't give it to you earlier, but I had to redo it again because I messed up, un" He muttered before yawning tiredly. "Pulling an all-nighter isn't very easy is it, un…" He mumbled. Sakura winced at the tight feeling in her chest again, and the face popped into her head again.

"You okay chicky, un?" He asked, using his old nickname for her, placing his hand on her forehead in concentration. His eyes widened in panic.

"Sakura your burning up, un! Let's bring you to the hospital quickly!" _No…_ Sakura thought, feeling how hot her face was and how tight her chest felt. She grit her teeth, before she slowly and suddenly realized why this was happening. At the realization of why this was happening her chest stopped feeling tight, her head suddenly flooded with his face, and before she knew it the words popped out of her mouth.

"Deidara I like you!"

* * *

Me: I swear I'm going to get killed with all these cliffys I'm leaving...

Ino: And I won't be here to help you when that time comes!

Me: Gee...thanks Ino...I knew I could count on you (sarcasm)

Ino: No problem!

Me: Oh! By the way, just so you guys know, I won't update a new chappie until I get...8-10 reviews!

Ino: That's kind of harsh...

Me: But, I need to make up for chap. 11 that only 2-3 people reviewed!

Ino: It was 3...

Me: Whatever! Don't get mad, but I just really want people to review! (cries anime tears) Is that too much to ask for?!

Ino: Yes...yes it is...

Me: PLEASE Read and REVIEW!! (cloud hovers above head) PLEASE!

Ino: ...

**Only 29 More Reviews To Go!!**


	13. Forbidden Love

Me: AUGH!! Please PM me if the review thing isn't working!

Ino: It can get AGGRIVATING can't it?

Me: That's the name of one of my stories! :D

Ino: ...She Does Not Own Naruto

* * *

Sakura's hands snapped up to her mouth, quickly regretting what she just said, as his eye flickered over her face. Slowly, realization dawned on his face before he grinned widely a light blush on his cheeks.

"That's sweet, your making me blush, un" Sakura twitched irritated, he had misunderstood. She sighed, at least it was for the best, but a small ache made its way to her chest. Deidara pouted his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Is there something wrong, un?" He asked when she suddenly looked tense and upset. She shook her head in a way as if pitying him.

"Nothing…but, you can be a jerk without even knowing about it…" She muttered, before running down the hallway, her eyes starting to fill with tears, before she suddenly crashed into someone. She looked up to see Neji glaring irritably at her.

"Would you watch where your-" He paused, his eyes widening slightly at the look of hurt on her face. "What's wrong Sakura?" He asked as kindly as he could. Sakura collapsed and told him the whole story, how Deidara had misunderstood her sudden confession. Neji nodded his head in understanding, before shutting his eyes to concentrate. He opened them again and stared her in the eyes.

"Deidara's confused right now, and is worried why you got so upset, he didn't say that on purpose" He said slowly. Sakura looked away from his piercing eyes guilty, and then looked at him again. Neji sighed, before turning on his heel and facing away from her.

"Don't get upset, because the idiot didn't even know how you felt…oh, and he'll be here in 10 seconds" He turned his head to look at her, before smirking, and striding down the hallway. Sakura blinked _wait…did he just say Deidara is going to be here in-_

"Sakura!" She snapped her head around quickly to see Deidara running towards her. When he caught up to her he quickly and suddenly hugged her.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did, don't get upset, un" A blush quickly overcame her face, when he pulled back to look at her with pure worry in his eyes. She couldn't help but smile, causing him to grin also, before suddenly pouting. "By the way, how come I don't get a present, un" He muttered. Sakura jumped suddenly.

"Oh yeah! Sorry I forgot!" She said, before placing her hand softly on the scope that covered where his eye had been. She did as her studying told, and closed her eyes to concentrate. A small glow radiated off her hand, before she pulled back to look at her work. Sure enough the scope was gone, and replaced by a similar blue eye. Deidara blinked a few times, testing it out before a large grin spread across his face.

"Thanks chicky, un!" Sakura looked at the floor bashfully, causing Deidara to stop grinning and look at her questionably.

"I have another present…" She mumbled, making Deidara grin again.

"Well, what is i-mmf!?" Sakura had quickly placed her lips on his softly silencing him entirely. She pulled back, and looked at his wide eyes, before sighing.

"I'll repeat myself again, Deidara I like you, and I mean as more than friends" He muttered, keeping her eyes on his to see his reaction, which was smacking himself.

"So that's why! I really am an idiot, un…" He sighed, and then looked at her, and then looked away. "Um…sorry Sakura…I don't think I like you that way…" He looked at her again, and was met by a quick slap from her. He clutched his red cheek painfully, not looking at her, and not looking at her angry tears that were falling from her face.

"Then why did you kiss me all those times?! You think that's what friends do? Of course it was expected that I would eventually enjoy you kissing me…" Her voice trailed off, before she gritted her teeth and pointed a finger at him causing a bucket of ice cold water to fall on him once again. His body quickly tensed at the sudden change in temperature. Sakura pointed her finger at him again; this time making a large pot hit him upside the head.

"Ow, un!" Sakura got ready to point at him again, but Deidara clasped her hands in his. He looked up at her anger filling his eyes. "Will you stop, un!" He snapped, causing her to flinch. She clenched her teeth together, before slapping his other cheek and running down the hallway leaving him standing the shivering. _Stupid Deidara! His stupid laugh, stupid grin, stupid smirk, stupid kisses_ She inwardly shouted. Sakura stomped into her room angrily, completely ignoring the questioning Sai, and sprawled herself on her bed, before finally letting it out and crying softly to herself. She hunched into a ball when she felt the mattress sink under a weight next to her.

"Sakura, what happened?" She heard Sai's voice ask worried. She sat up to face him, and buried her face into his chest. Sai sat there awkwardly, before slowly rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

"Ugh…" Sai suddenly muttered clutching his head, making Sakura look up at him. "Sorry, I also have a power where I feel another person's emotion" He looked at her, trying to shut it off. "I can feel your chest clenching up, and it hurts a lot" He mumbled, before asking what had happened. She told him about the entire incident, him not taking his eyes away from her. When she was finished, something quickly flashed before his eyes before he stood up and walked over to the door.

"Sai, where are you going?" Sakura asked puzzled. He turned to smile at her, a slight twitch coming from the side of his mouth.

"I'm going for a small walk" he said, before going out the door and closing it behind him. Once the door shut, he ran towards the area he heard muttering. When he turned the corner he saw the person he had been looking for, before narrowing his eyes at him, running up to him, and punching him square in the face.

"Ow! Why do people keep hitting me, un!?" Deidara turned his head to see a fuming Sai glaring at him and rubbing his sore knuckle. "Why'd you punch me all of a sudden, un?!" he snapped angrily, wiping his sleeve across his eyes suddenly. Sai's eyes widened.

"Are you…crying?"

"No! Something just got into my eye, un…" He mumbled. "Anyway, why did you punch me!?"

"Why do you think I did?" Deidara stopped rubbing his eyes, and looked at the floor solemnly.

"It's Sakura right, un…?" he stated instead of asking. Sai concentrated on the emotion Deidara was feeling, before looking up at him.

"You in pain…and…you're in love too" Sai mumbled, quickly regretting hitting Deidara, who looked at him and then looked at the floor sighing.

"Yeah, un…"

"Then why did you reject her?" Sai asked, completely confused as to why he would reject her when he felt the same way. Deidara just sighed again, and then turned away from him.

"I can't tell you why, un…" Deidara muttered, before running down the hallway and leaving Sai standing there completely confused. Sai shook his head sadly, watching as his figure dissapeared.

_Idiot_

* * *

Me: AAAAAH!! I'm sorry that I did the exact thing I hate that other authors do!!

Ino: Which is?

Me: Asking for a certain number of reviews before I post a new chappie!!

Ino: Yeah...that is kind of annoying...

Me: Remember, PM me if the review isn't working!!

Ino: Yup! please Read and Review!

**20 More Reviews to Go!!**


	14. The Truth Come's Out

Me: AAAAH!! Sorry this took so long to be updated, but for a second I forgot how the plot was going to go...

Ino: ...Your an idiot...

Me: Why thank you! :D

Ino: (sigh) She Does Not Own Naruto...

* * *

"Achoo!"

Sakura walked into the club room the next morning to see a figure cuddled up in a blanket, shivering uncontrollably making Sakura raise a questioning eyebrow. She looked around to see that no one else was there and that she and the quivering figure…whoever it was, were the only ones there. Sakura cautiously walked over to it and tapped on where the shoulder would be.

"Um…hello?" The covers shifted showing a red-nosed Deidara, holding a box of tissues, and a large redness over his cheeks, probably from a fever. Her eyes widened, the unbearing ache coming up into her chest again. "Deidara?"

"Achoo!" Deidara sniffed, before grinning widely at her. "Hey Tenten, un" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows together, _Did he just call me Tenten?_

"Umm…Deidara are you sick?" She inwardly sighed in relief, not having to go through the awkwardness with him after the rejection yesterday. He sneezed again, before blowing his nose on a tissue.

"Yeah…cold water got poured on me yesterday…and I didn't bother to get in dry clothes, un" He muttered, his body gave a large shiver again. Sakura looked at the floor guiltily, and then hugged him tightly. "Hmm? Tenten what are you doing, un?"

"Exchanging body heat" She muttered, playing along, not ready to go through with the awkwardness. She sighed, inwardly cursing the feelings she felt towards the idiot. A thought quickly crossed her mind and she opened her mouth before she knew it. "Hey Deidara, is there someone that you like?" She felt his body tense up quickly, before a depressing sigh escaped his lips.

"Yeah, un…" He muttered sadly, not realizing the bigger pain he was creating for her, still thinking it was Tenten. "But she'll never like me after that, un…" Tears slowly dripped down her face, as she bit down hard on her lip.

"After what?" Her voice shakily asked, earning another sigh from him.

"After I rejected her…" Sakura's eyes snapped open questions filling her head. There was another girl he rejected? Was she pretty? How much did he like her? The questions abruptly stopped when she heard another sneeze from him. "Tenten…there's something I think you should know about" He suddenly said after a moment of silence between the two. Sakura raised her head to look at the blankets questionably.

"Hmm?"

"…I'm saying this to protect you…but…you shouldn't have feelings for Neji"

"Huh? Why?" Sakura asked completely perplexed, at the sudden change in subject.

"Because…Neji…is the one killing all those humans…" He whispered, making time seem to freeze in place to Sakura.

"W-What? H-How…It can't be…"

"Remember that day when Neji said Sasuke wasn't the murderer? Try to remember what else he said"

**FLASHBACK**

"_**Neji…how did you know it was a he?" Shikamaru asked, his ears not missing the small slip-up. Neji placed a hand over his mouth.**_

"_**Oops" He muttered, and then scratched the back of his head bored. "I do not feel entitled to tell everyone who he is…" He glanced somewhere quickly, then back just as quick. He sighed then looked the other way.**_

"_**But, I will tell all of you that he will soon strike again…when I am not sure of yet"**_

**END FLASHBACK**

"First, Neji knows who it is, it was himself he was talking about. Secondly, he didn't want to tell anyone who it was because if he told them it was him everyone would hate him. Thirdly, the person he glanced at was me, because I'm the only one that knew it was him, and I've been keeping it a secret all this time…And fourthly, he wasn't sure when, because he hadn't decided himself…" He whispered solemnly. Sakura's eyes widened in fear, realizing how that fits together…but there was another thing she needed to know.

"…But…what about the paint? A-And the missing organs?!" She could feel her heartbeat speeding up, afraid of his answer.

"…Neji had borrowed paint from Sai, did what he had to do, and then handed me the paint…I didn't realize until now that he did that to keep everyone off track, so that fingers would point at me…and as for the organs…did you forget, what a Mind Maggots diet is?" A small smile that looked quiet sad appeared on his face, as he tucked the covers in to cover his face even more, Sakura guessed he was about to cry. "I've been afraid…he already took my parents away from me, I don't want him to take one of my good friends away either…Please don't go near him anymore…I don't want to lose someone close to me again…" She heard him breathe in a shaky breath, causing her to stand up, not taking her eyes off the wall.

"Don't worry Deidara…I'll tell Sakura what you told me…" She turned on her heel to walk away, but was stopped by his pale arm reaching out to grab her.

"No…don't put more stress onto her shoulders…please…don't tell her what I told you…" Panic awoke in Sakura's eyes quickly, at how pale his skin looked.

"Deidara! Go to sleep! Your fever is getting worse!" He pulled his hand back, and the covers shifted indicating that he nodded, before he laid down. Sakura walked towards the door, and then stopped at the sound of his weak voice.

"Tenten…be careful…promise me…" Sakura hesitated, staring at his quivering form.

"I…I promise…"

The next morning Sakura awoke to the sound of the principles voice over the intercom, before she raised her sleepy eyes to wake herself up.

_Will all students please report to the cafeteria immediately_

Sakura moaned, got up and put on her school robe, before rushing out the door into a crowd of other students heading towards the same location. Once everyone had sat down, including Sakura, Tsunade cleared her throat to address the students.

"I'd like to announce to everyone that there was another inhuman murder in the mortal side. Approximately twenty-one humans were killed, and scientists were able to see that each one's skull was ripped open, and each one of their brains were taken out. Now, the reason wh-"

"Excuse me…" Neji raised his hand, causing everyone to look at him. Tsunade sighed, and tapped her foot.

"What is it Neji, I wasn't done…"

"Why are we here?" He asked, causing her to twitch.

"I was about to get to that"

"Oh…ok then continue" He waved his hand dismissively, and turned his calm eyes toward her again.

"As I was saying, the reason why all of you are here, is because we need to keep all of you sa-"

"Excuse me, but could you hurry this up? I'm losing precious studying time" Neji yawned, earning a glare from Tsunade and secretly Sakura.

"Now…us teachers want to keep you guys safe, so we-"

"Speed this up please"

"Ok! You know what!? Why don't YOU tell everyone what's happening!" Tsunade shouted into the microphone causing the room to shake and for students to fall out of their seats. Neji shrugged, before walking up on stage in front of the microphone.

"Ahem…Allstudentswillbeassembledintotheirdormroomsuntiltoldtobeletoutandwillonlybeabletogetoutandcontinuewiththeirclassesfollowedbyateachertokeepanyeyeonthemandwheneveryouneedtodosomethingthatdoesn'tincludeyourstudiesyouwillneedtohaveapartnertodosuchthingssuchasgoingtothebathroomthatisallnocomplaintsgoodbyehaveagoodday" Neji raised his arms above his head, then calm look still on his face. "Done." He said, before walking out the cafeteria doors leaving a fuming Tsunade standing there.

"That smartass" She mumbled under her breath, but was sent through the microphone. Tsunade turned her angry glare to Shizune who jumped frightened. "Shizune, do child labor laws apply for this school?!"

* * *

Me: Sorry this is kind of short...nad I re-uploaded the chapter just in case people are having troubles with reviews...Remember, PM me if theres problems!

Ino: Neji is the murderer?! I never exspected that!!

Me: BWAHAHAHA!! Yes! Yes! Fear the twisting conclusion!!

Ino: ...Uh...

Me: Oh yeah! I added a new poll to my profile! I'm seriously considering it, and I want your opinions!!

Ino: Since when did you care about people's opinions??

Me: ...hey...hey...shut up

Ino: ...Please Read, Review, and Vote...

**11 More Reviews To Go!**


	15. The Truth Come's Out Part 2

Me: Yaaay! A long chappie! :D

Ino: Woot!

Me:The ending is coming close!

Ino: Noo!!

Me: Yessss! I Don't Own Naruto!

* * *

Sakura stood up to excuse herself from the announcements, before following Neji out the door. She turned around when she heard the door shut and saw Neji leaning against it a tired look on his face. She glared, but backed away slightly anyway afraid of what he was going to do

"Listen…I know what you're thinking" Sakura grit her teeth, not removing her eyes from him.

"Oh? Then why don't you humor me?" She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice like venom causing the guy to sigh.

"I can't believe it…"

"Believe what? That I found out what you have done!?" She screamed, making Neji lower his head and look at the floor.

"I can't believe…that Deidara…"

"What!? Warned me thinking I was Tenten of the horrible deeds you've done!? You killed his freaking parents Neji!" Frustrated tears started building up in her eyes. She had trusted Neji, he had comforted her when Deidara had rejected her, and Tenten…Sakura's eyes widened realizing what Tenten would go through when she heard this. Neji's body slumped to the ground as he cradled his head in his hands.

"I can't believe he did that…" She heard him whisper making her anger boil up even more.

"Of course he would eventually tell someone! You put the blame towards him!" Neji looked up, causing Sakura to flinch at the pleading look on his face.

"Sakura…I swear on my Hyuuga pride that I did not kill those humans" Sakura backed away even more, frightened at how easily he could lie.

"Y-You're lying!"

"Sakura…Deidara is the killer…and if you don't realize this soon, something bad is going to happen!" He grit his teeth and stood up striding towards her, passing her without even a second glance. She slumped to the ground, relieved that she knew the true person Neji was. She turned her head when she heard shuffling at the Cafeteria doors, hinting that the announcement was over. She sighed and stood up glancing behind her before Neji turned a corner. She walked back to her dorm room, the way Neji had went, when she heard a loud thud. Sakura ran as fast as her feet could carry her, and gaped in horror at what she saw.

"Deidara drop the painting now!" Deidara flinched, slowly turning his head to see her, before he dropped the painting of her.

"Um…it's not what it looks like, un?"

"…What are you doing?" She sighed, feeling the clenching in her chest again, as he looked around.

"Nothing…" He muttered unconvincingly.

"Why are you carrying my painting that Sai drew?" He coughed awkwardly, before grabbing her hand and running down the hallway towards the cafeteria where everyone had left and turning to face her.

"Listen, Sakura, I'm really sorry…But we can still be friends right, un?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him, but flinching slightly at how much her chest was clenching up.

"Y-You're not going to avoid the question I asked earlier" She said irritably, causing a questioning look from him.

"What question, un?"

"The one I had asked you back there"

"Back where, un?"

"At my dorm room!"

"What about your dorm room, un?"

"Answer the question I had asked there!"

"What question?"

"THE ON-I seriously hate you now…" She seethed, remembering the old way he maneuvered out of questions he didn't want to answer. Deidara grinned at his victory earning a scowl from her. "Anyway…Is it true what you told me-err…I mean Tenten?" Deidara furrowed his eyebrows true confusion in his eyes.

"What? Told Tenten what, un?"

"Deidara don't even try, err…Tenten…told me what you told her" Deidara scratched the back of his head to think.

"Sakura…I seriously have no idea what you're talking about, un…" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"…Tenten told me that you told her not to be around Neji" She said slowly to test his reaction which was more confusion.

"Huh? Why would I tell her to do tha-" Something quickly flashed across his eyes before he turned around so he wasn't facing her. "Oh…that…she told you how Neji was killer…" He muttered solemnly.

"Yeah…but don't worry Deidara! I'll catch him in the act! I swear!" She shouted a determined look in her eyes. Deidara's body shook slightly, before he pointed towards the door.

"Um…I want to be left alone for a little…could you leave?" He asked. Sakura nodded her head sadly, and walked out the door, before running down the hallway to where she had saw Neji turn.

"Neji, I-" She paused in her tracks to see Neji hovering over Tenten, his eyes closed and his lips placed softly on hers. Sakura blinked a few times at the sight, before gritting her teeth and shoving Neji off of her. He and Tenten looked up startled at her, as Sakura spread her arms to block Tenten. "I'm not going to let you kill Tenten!" Sakura shouted earning a confused look from Tenten's blushing face.

"Sakura…what are you talking about?" Tenten asked, standing up and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Tenten, Neji is the one who killed all those-"

"Neji what's wrong!?" Tenten suddenly shouted making Sakura turn her head to see Neji's body waver slightly and fall to the ground, clutching his head. Sakura wavered for a second before slowly walking towards Neji.

"A-Are you o-okay?" His eyes quickly snapped up to hers, a very panicked look on his face, causing her to freeze in her tracks.

"Sakura…I warned you! The bad thing is happening now as we speak!"

"W-What are you talking a-abou-" A loud scream pierced through the hallways making Neji stand up quickly, grab both Tenten and Sakura's hands and run down the hallway. As they ran more screams echoed down, Sakura glanced at a bright red splotch on the wall. Neji seemed to have noticed it too, for he sped up his pace. Then, halted in his tracks causing Tenten and Sakura to crash into him.

"Neji! What's going…" Her eyes widened. "On…" There in front of them lay many bodies of students, teared to shreds. Bile slowly rose up Sakura's throat at the scene that was in front of her, feeling like she was about to throw up.

"Deidara what are you doing!?" Neji shouted, his calm voice now filled with fear. _What…?_ Over in the corner of the hallway a figure hovered over a student who was still gasping for air, before his body gave one last jerk and shut down. The figure stood up, before turning to look at them, sure enough showing Deidara, his skin chalk white, his eyes a bright glowing red darker than the Uchiha's, and his long blond hair let down.

"No…i-it can't be…" Sakura whispered, making Deidara look at her before a small smirk played on his lips.

"Well well well, looks like I've been found out" A murky voice escaped his lips, as he raised his hand to his mouth to lick the blood off. He chuckled at the horrified looks on their faces, lowering his wrist to lick the other one.

"I knew this was going to happen soon…" Neji muttered, before glaring at the larger smirk that spread across Deidara's lips. "Your planning on killing the entire school aren't you!" Deidara disappeared and reappeared right in Neji's face, a large grin made its way, showing large bloodied pointed teeth.

"How'd you know? Oh yeah, that's right you have a bit of a future telling technique don-" He paused, turning his red eyes at Sakura who looked at the floor sadly. "Ah Sakura…still smelling lovely I 

see…" He muttered, before taking a large suddenly swipe at Neji and Tenten, slamming them against the wall and knocking them out. "I'll get to them later…but for now…" His gaze turned to her again, noticing the unbelieving look. He hovered close to her before wrapping an arm around her shoulders, as his other hand held her chin so he looked at him. "Poor poor Sakura…Sad to find out the guy you loved is a liar and killer?"

"No…"

"Hmm?"

"You're not Deidara…" She whispered, before glaring darkly at him. "I-It can't be you…" He sighed, and then placed his face near hers, a frustrated look on his face.

"I lied about Neji you know…I had borrowed paint from Sai and sprayed it over the bodies so that fingers would point at him…when that didn't work I decided to point it at Neji…Sakura…I'M the one the principle is watching…"

"_**Ah! Where did Deidara go?! I have unfinished business with him!" They turned their heads to see Tsunade standing at the door fuming. Sai pointed the opposite way that Deidara went, and then smiled as Tsunade stomped away.**_

"I'm the one who killed when nobody was around…"

"_**I have some business to attend to, see you guys later, un" Deidara said, just as Tenten and Neji looked their way.**_

"I'M the one who splashed the paint…"

"_**Deidara…why is there red and green paint on you…" She muttered and looked at him cautiously. He looked down, and then frowned slightly.**_

"_**Sasori needed to borrow some paint so I borrowed some of Sai's, un"**_

"AND I won your trust so you wouldn't suspect me"

"_**Your kind of cute, eh pinky, un?"**_

"_**Hi Sakura, un!"**_

"_**Stop being such a killjoy chicky. At least everyone had fun right? Well…not including you that is, un"**_

"_**I thought you'd get lonely in here, un…"**_

"_**He jumped in front of you just as Sasuke attacked, to protect you"**_

Sakura finally realized it, the Deidara she had known this entire time was just a lie. Her eyes teared up, before they fell down her face, realizing that the guy she had loved hadn't even liked her.

"So you finally get it now?" He asked, his grin getting wider at her tears. He frowned however when she laughed slightly, a small smile on her lips as she narrowed her eyes at him. He let go of her and looked at her confused.

"If your Deidara, where's your 'un'?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip. Deidara blinked a few times, before gritting his teeth making her smile wider. "That time when you told me Neji was the killer you had forgotten your 'un', and now when your talking to me you forgot it." She grinned cockily as his red eyes widened. "Your just his inner demon aren't you? YOU'RE THE one who killed his parents, YOU'RE THE one who killed those humans, and YOU'RE the reason why Deidara…" This time her eyes widened as she realized something.

"_**So that's why! I really am an idiot, un…" He sighed, and then looked at her, and then looked away. "Um…sorry Sakura…I don't think I like you that way…" He looked at her again, and was met by a quick slap from her. He clutched his red cheek painfully, not looking at her, and not looking at her angry tears that were falling from her face.**_

"Then…Deidara rejected me to protect me…"

"_**Hey Deidara, is there someone that you like?" She felt his body tense up quickly, before a depressing sigh escaped his lips.**_

"_**Yeah, un…" He muttered sadly, not realizing the bigger pain he was creating for her, still thinking it was Tenten. "But she'll never like me after that, un…" Tears slowly dripped down her face, as she bit down hard on her lip.**_

"_**After what?" Her voice shakily asked, earning another sigh from him.**_

"_**After I rejected her…"**_

A large smile spread across her face, the tight clenching in her chest went away. So he DID care about her! The demon grit his teeth tightly, before lunging at her.

"Just because you found out doesn't mean I'm not going to kill you!" It shouted, but was blocked when a very large wolf jumped in front, with a shy little spirit on its back, blocking the attack. The wolf turned to look at her as what looked like a grin appeared on its face.

"It's a full moon tonight"

* * *

Me: :O

Ino: :o

Me: LOTS of flashbacks! :D

Ino: So then...you made the readers think it was Nejit to keep them off track!?

Me: Yup! Since SO many ended up guessing it was Deidara, I had to change it up a bit!

Ino: You really like to mess with people don't you...

Me: Yuppers! oh! I'm SOOOOOOOO close to getting 100 Reviews!

Ino: You just need one more! :O

Me: So! I'll make a deal! Whoever is the person to give the 100th Review, I will write a story of a couple they like that I haven't written yet!

Ino: Even a ShikaTema!?

Me: ...well...i don't know about THAT...but any other couple they want! :D

Ino: I wonder who will be the 100th reviewer...

Me: Let's wait and see! Please Read and Review! (And if your rushing to be the 100th, at least TRY to make it not too short!)

**1 More Review To Go!**


	16. A Demon Beauty

Me: FINALLY! I worked off some off the writer's block and was able to write this chapter!

Ino: Yaaay!

Me: By the way, now that throughly pay attention to the comments, quite a few of you requested stories, by just MENTIONING it. That's confusin, so if you want to request a story **_PM_** me!

Ino: PM!!

Me: So...yeah...This story is getting REALLY close to the end!

Ino: She Does Not Own Naruto!

* * *

The spirit girl that Sakura recognized as Hinata climbed off the wolf's back and hugged her tightly, before pulling back to look at her.

"A-Are you ok S-Sakura?" Hinata asked, glancing behind her when Kiba growled and lunged at the demon. She nodded her head then hugged Hinata again happy that her friends were still alive.

Both girls jumped when they heard a loud cry and crunch, and turned their heads to see Kiba against the wall in a heaping mess, his arms and legs sticking at random directions indicating how many bones were broken in that one hit. Hinata flew out of Sakura's arms to quickly float over to Kiba as he slowly transformed back into human form, blood dripping from his lip.

She picked up his head to look at his closed eyes, and feared the worst when he didn't open his eyes. A very low moan escaped the girl's lips as she floated up into the air and turned her body to look at Deidara.

Hinata's inner demon that Sakura and Ino had witnessed when Hinata was unconscious appeared before her, a large wicked grin on her face as she sped towards him.

"Wait Hinata don-" Sakura quickly covered her eyes at the familiar thump then crunch of bones breaking. Deidara sighed agitated, before looking at Sakura a large grin spread across his face.

"There, now there shouldn't be any more interruptions since all your other friends are taken care of"

_No…don't tell me he…_

The instant the thought passed her everything blacked out, and the next thing she knew she was in a dark room only lighted dimly in the middle when a familiar figure was hunched over in a cage.

_Who are you…?_

Sakura asked as she walked towards the figure, then bending down so she was eye level with it. A small smile appeared on its lips before it raised its head so that Sakura was staring at herself. The copy reached its hand out of the cage and pointed towards an object in Sakura's hand that she hadn't even noticed. She opened her palm to see a small delicate key placed protectively in the middle of her palm.

_Give me that, and I'll help you._

All reasoning left her mind as she

placed the key in her copy's hand. She quickly regretted it the minute it left her hand and the copy's eyes glowed red. _Now witness the power of an inner…_

Deidara stared at the girl who had suddenly fallen to the ground and was now giggling quietly to herself. Had she gone insane from fear? The thought quickly passed when she stood up and looked at him with piercing emerald eyes, eyes that seem to glow as inhuman beauty radiated off her paler softer skin, and longer softer pink hair.

"Well…looks like I'm finally out of the bitch…" Wait…What did she just say? "Hell yes! Time to kick some demon ass!" She shouted a large smirk spread across her lips, completely ruining her beauty.

The beauty raised her arms her eyes not leaving his, when suddenly large red balls of flame erupted from her hands and swiveled so quickly toward him, he didn't have the time to dodged and felt the scorching heat radiate through his entire body.

"Now you're MUCH more hotter than before now aren't you?" She laughed loudly, and took a side step when he tackled her, completely missing her. She swiveled on the tip of her foot, before pulling the bottom part of her eye down and sticking her tongue out at him. "Nah nah can't catch me!" She kept sticking her tongue out but this time slapped her butt to irritate him.

He twitched, rising to his feet to look at her dangerously.

"Who are you!?" The annoying beauty placed a hand on her hip and gave him a peace sign with her fingers.

"Sakura's inner demon," She bowed, "At your service!" He growled at her childish manner, how could she be so laid back when he was TRYING to KILL her! He lunged at her once again, this time she dodged by spinning on her tiptoes in a ballerina fashion. "C'mon slowpoke! That's the best you got?"

She raised her arms at him again, this time he couldn't move at all. He raised his hand then slapped himself…once…twice…three times.

"Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself" The beauty laughed. He finally released himself from her power then lunged at her, this time she didn't dodge but blocked by intertwining her fingers in his.

"So how strong ARE you mister tough guy?" The guy grinned before pushing against her hands, Sakura's inner's eyes widened when he was able to forcefully push her against the wall behind them.

"Stronger than you, that's for sure chicky, un" Both demons blinked at each other before Sakura swiveled out from under his arms to stare at him.

"What did you just say?" Deidara's demon used this as a chance to hit her and send her flying against the wall breaking her legs so she slumped to the ground in agony.

"Nothing, and soon you'll be saying the same"

The impact of the blow against her head knocked Sakura back to consciousness and her inner back to the pits of her mind. As she worked on healing her legs, Sakura looked up at the demon whose wounds Sakura's inner had made quickly disappeared. Crap, why did her inner have to leave NOW?

"Any last words?" An idea appeared quickly in her mind.

"Why is the sky blue?"

"I don't know, now answer my question"

"What question?"

"The one I just asked"

"Asked what?"

"The question!"

"What question?

"The one I just asked you at the beginning of this conversation!"

"What conversation?"

"This one!"

"What one?"

"Stop it chicky your annoying the hell out of me, un!" He paused in his tracks, clutching his head. _Wait a second…if such minor things like what I just did makes the REAL Deidara appear what do I have to do to make him come back for awhile? _She wondered as his demon bent down so he was eye level with her.

"Now, I'll enjoy this mea-" Sakura placed both of her hands on the side of his face, looking at him with soft eyes.

"Deidara…I want you to know…that I still love you" The color in Deidara's eyes flashed from black to blue and back.

"I really do love you Dei-kun" She whispered, before closing her eyes and placing her lips softly on his. After that one short moment, she felt his lips press harder against hers as his arm wrapped around her waist, before the pain of her legs, the stress of her life on the line, and the large crush of heartbreak finally came together and she blacked out, only hearing a few words muttered.

"I'm sorry, un"

* * *

Me: A lot of this story had large paragraphs so i pressed enter key a lot to make it easier to read! :3

Ino: You just did it so the chapter seemed longer...

Me: Shhh! They don't know that!

Ino: (rolls eyes)

Me: When this story is over I'll be writing the Three Dare's Story! A chapter story that I hope will get a lot of reviews from you guys! Since everyone voted, it's going to be a DeiSaku story. I might add small pairings here or there.

Ino: Am I in it!?

Me: I don't know... I always just write stories at the tip of my head...And tro to make it so it makes sense...

Ino: oh...

Me: Oh Yeah! I HAVE NOT forgotten about K.D.N High! I'm not going to update as much with it remember! but I HAVE NOT forgotten it!

Ino: Oh, and she's also going to do a thing at the end of this story where she answers questions in your reviews!

Me: Actually...the whole Konoha's Mon. High crew will answer your questions or comments if it has to do with them!

Ino: Please Read and Review!

**More Than 100 Reviews Hvae Been Written! Thank you everyone for helping me reach my goal! x3**


	17. The End, Yet Only The Begininng!

Me: The last chapter!

Ino: It's over!?

Me: Yup!

Ino: (bursts out crying)

Me: ...I still don't Own Naruto..

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, then quickly shut them again from the power of the light shining in her eyes. _Why do I keep fainting? It's like I'm in a freaking drama or something…_ She moaned, a large headache coming on, and a large amount of pain in her legs.

"Hey you guys I think she's awake!" _Ino…?_ She opened her eyes again and squinted this time, the first face coming into her view smiled.

"I-Ino?"

"Your finally awake!" She grinned. Sakura opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings, and seeing all of her friends. But…there was something different…Ino seemed to have a broken arm…Her eyes snapped open, to see everyone covered in bandages, with bruises all over their bodies.

"What happened to you guys?" Ino sighed.

"Deidara…who would've thought?" _Oh yeah…Deidara…_Her eyes glanced to the corner of the room where Sasuke and Itachi moped. Ino followed her gaze then laughed.

"Oh, they're just upset that their awesome Uchiha vampire power hadn't been enough to stop him" Both girls rolled their eyes then laughed.

"Oy Sakura, you should see yourself, it looks like you didn't get hurt at all!" She turned her head to see Kiba in a bed near her, his entire body in a body cast. She inwardly winced, before tossing her legs over the side of her bed looking around.

"Where's Deidara…I need to speak to him…" Sakura muttered a stern look on her face. Everyone looked at each other before looking at her sadly.

"Um…Sakura…he's at the club, packing everything he needs…"

"Packing!?" The minute the words left her lips she ran out the door and down the hallway towards the private clubhouse. Once she opened the door, and saw Deidara bent over, she grit her teeth then ran to him tackling him to the ground.

"AAH! What the hell, un!?" He opened his eyes, and realizing who it was his eyes widened, "S-Sakura, un!?" His face instantly heated up at the way she straddled him, pinning his arms above his head.

"Everyone told me you were packing! Deidara you can't leave!" Her eye's burned slightly at the unshed tears behind them.

"But, Sakura-" She placed a finger on his lips, silencing him, biting her lower lip to stop the tears.

"I'm not going to listen; I'm not going to let you go!" He glared at her, taking her finger off his lips. She instead placed her hands over her ears. He sighed and rolled his eyes, a smirk playing over his lips.

"Sakura…"

"No!"

"Sakura.

"No!" He sighed deeply, before taking her hands between one of his hands.

"Listen Sakura, I-"

"Lalalalalala! I can't hear you! Lalalalala-mmf!" She was instantly silenced when he pressed his lips to hers, his eyes not closing when her eyelids fluttered. Before she could enjoy it, he pulled back his smirk becoming wider.

"Sakura, I'm not leaving, I'm changing dorm rooms, un" Her face instantly heated up, realizing how idiotic she must've looked like from another perspective. At the embarrassed look on her face, he burst out laughing, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Why would I leave the school, un?!" She looked the other way a pout on her lips.

"Because of what happened yesterday…" His laughing instantly stopped, as he too looked the other way.

"Um…y-you mean a week ago, un…"

"Huh?" She looked at him again confusion written all over her face. "I've been out for an entire week!?" He nodded his head, but she couldn't help notice the gentle look in his eyes when he glanced toward her.

"Listen…Sakura…I'm sorry, un…" He muttered his face downcast. She shrugged, almost already forgetting the whole ordeal.

"Ah, don't worry Dei-Dei, it's all in the-"

"Wait…what did you call me, un!?" His face had changed ten shades of red at that one little name she called him.

"You mean Dei-Dei?" There goes another 10 shades…

"W-Why a-are you calling m-me that, un!?" He asked, totally flustered, almost beyond comprehension. She smirked at the thought of how she was the reason THE Deidara, most cocky bastard in all the land, was shy by her pet name.

"Well, if we're going out, I should at LEAST give you a pet name right?" His body went completely frigid the minute the words left her mouth.

"G-G-Going out, un!?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well of course, I do love you after all, and I know you feel the same" She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck to place her face near his.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, un…" He gulped loudly, when she kissed him lightly on the neck, then around his mouth.

"You can't hide it from me Dei-Dei"

"S-Stop calling m-me that, un!" She kissed his neck again, happy to know how distressed he was.

"Just say it Dei-Dei then I'll stop teasing" He let out a shaky breath, sweat creasing his brow.

"F-Fine…" She took her lips of his neck, and then looked him in the eyes, both their hearts beating rapidly. "Sakura…I…love…um…" He kept fumbling with his words, earning a frown from her.

"Dei-Dei just spit it out!"

"Ok! Ok! Fine! I love you, un!" He shouted, shutting his eyes tightly at the heat from his face.

"Now was that so hard?" She asked, knowing full well it WAS hard. She smiled at him, before placing her lips slowly and gently on his, pressing her body close to his, their tongues wrapped together, as if to finally unite them together.

Sure, they would have tough times with his Inner demon coming out every once in awhile. But, it was worth it if she was with him.

After that eventful year, Deidara and Sakura were officially a couple, sure they still teased each other a lot, but it was hard to miss the way they held hands, and looked at each other with soft eyes.

Once Kiba and Hinata had recovered, they acted the same way, nervous and blushing around each other, and Kiba still stayed protective of her.

Neji and Tenten started going out, everyone except Sakura completely surprised that the cold hearted Hyuuga even HAD feelings, much less love.

Shikamaru and Ino also continued going out, Ino once in awhile giving a 'hint' that she wanted to go further with their relationship, which Shikamaru quickly avoided with a large complicated question.

So, pretty much everyone lived happily ever after…

That is…except for Sasuke…He never was able to defeat his brother…

"GOD DAMMIT!"

**END**

* * *

Me: BWAHAHA! I had to leave off with some humor!

Ino: And the humor was picking on Sasuke?

Me: Yup! Pretty much!

Ino: (sighs) Ok, time to start the comment special thing...

**From: **Rainstar148

**_abuse__OMG! IT'S SO EXCITING! X3 And they are LOVEBIRDS! lol I just can't wait for the next chapter, so update soon, or I'll kidnap Deidara! FOREVER! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :D_**

Deidara: I can already tell this bitch is nuts if she thinks I'll go with her, un!

Me: Deidara! EVERYONE wants to kidnap you! Like, take me for example!

Deidara: (glances at cuffs placed on hands) True...But who WOULDN'T want me?

**From: **AnbuShadowFang

**_I would have never suspected Neji! But that was the point right? To keep us guessing and then it turns out to be the one we would have never guessed?_**

Great chapter and I can't wait for the next!

-Fang-

Neji: Oh yeah...I forgot to thank you for balming me...(kicks Deidara in shin)

Deidara: Aw! Fuck that hurt! Thanks a lot AnbuShadowFang, un! Gah!

Me: kukukukuku...

**From:**Geniusly-Unique

**_OMG!! NEJI?? NEJI?! Cool. Something no one would suspect. Me LOVES you'z story! Me loves chocolate!  
Oh... Ahem... Um... Yeah... THIS IS GREAT! KEEP U THE GREAT WORK! Oh, and why did Dei-san think Sakura-san was TenTen-san? Why? Is there a resemblence? Or is it just because he was sick and needed to talk to TenTen? Oh well..._**

along lalala ack! . pooey!

Neji: You thought it was cool that I was thought of as the murderer? I should kill you for that...

Me: Neji! No! Bad! No kill reviwer!

**From: **Murasaki Shikibu

_**Liked the chappie! Please update or I'll pour scolding hot emo on you.**_

Sasuke: (smirks) I like the way you think, call me some time babe.

Me: ...How did you get out of your cage...?

Sasuke: (jumps then runs back in cage, sucking thumb) Please! Don't hurt me!

Me: Good boy...

**From:**xWeaselxWolfx

_**um, im not a great detective, and im not that great at deductive and whatever that other subject was, but lets c...  
hold on! it seems sorta obvious, but Oro-teme! probably wrong, but i have a nagging feeling he is from Oto**_

Orochimaru: I wasn't even in this fic...

Me: Because I don't like you! Your long tongue gives me the creeps!

Orochimaru: Hiss!

Me: (takes out mallet) Be gone demon!

**From:**AnbuShadowFang

abuse**_man, kiba is such a big worrier, but its still cute that he cares that much about hinata, i also loved how sakura tricked deidara into going with group 2, update soon!_**

Kiba: ...I'm not THAT much of a worrier...am I?

Hinata: (nods head)

Kiba: B-But...You could get hurt easily...

Sakura: Aww...That's so cu-

Deidara: Wait! What? What do you mean tricked? What she said was all a lie, un!?

Sakura: ...um...I think i should leave now...(runs other direction)

Deidara: (mopes)

Me: ok! That's it for Konoha's Mon. High! I'll now be starting The Three Deadly Dares!

Ino: I hope I end up in it...

Me: I don't know...ANYWAY! Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you follow me on the next DeiSaku school fic.!

Ino: I'll hope too I guess...

Me: Bye! And Please Read and Review!


End file.
